Black Angel
by bella-jesssssss
Summary: A young girl living in England is afraid her parents don't understand what's happening to her. They call Lex Luthor to get him to help her. Upon hearing this she runs away and catches a plane to Metropolis where the story begins.
1. Brooke Roberts

AN: this is my first fan fic so comments would be helpful for me. Obviously I own none of the characters except for Brooke Roberts. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think so I know whether to continue. Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER ONE-BROOKE ROBERTS

Brooke Roberts was lying down on her bed. Her light brown hair was curled and went just past her shoulders. She was wearing a short red dress and had dazzling blue eyes. Her shoes were on the floor with the rest her wrap. Her parents had sent her to her room without a word to her as soon as they got back from the Luthor Corp fundraiser in London. She was thinking to try and remember doing anything wrong but her mind was blank.

When the door bell rang she ran to her window and looked out to see who it was. A man was entering the house and parked out front was a limo. There was a knock at her door and she saw her mum standing there.

"Come with me," her mother said leading Brooke down the stairs into the living room.

As soon as she entered she saw a man in his late twenties early thirties sitting on the couch. He had no hair and was wearing a suit.

"You must be Brooke," he said with a smile. "I'm Lex Luthor."

Brooke crossed her arms across her chest and glared at him. She knew what this was about now. He was a rich snob who both her parents worked for. He was extremely rich and she had a feeling her parents had asked him to help her with her problem. At least her parents called it a problem. Brooke looked at it as a gift. She liked being different. Unique.

After her mother gave her a glare she reluctantly replied, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Luthor."

Lex smiled at her and gestured for her to take a seat across from him. She took it without taking her eyes off him.

"Your parents have informed me that you have acquired certain abilities," said Lex getting straight to the point. "I can help you. You are to pack your bags tomorrow morning. I will be coming to pick you up. Your parents have asked me to do everything in my power to help get rid of them."

"What if I don't want to get rid of them?" Brooke asked sharply. "What if I like them?"

"I'm afraid that this decision isn't up to you. You are still under age and your parents are responsible for you. They wish for you do not have these abilities."

"Fine," said Brooke. "If that's all you want to say to me then I think I'll go back to my room."

She stood up and stormed up to her room. Ever since she'd confided this information into her parents they'd been acting differently around her. She got to her room closing the door a little harder then she meant to. Closing her eyes she just stood there for a while. Then it came to her; she needed to get out of here. Not just out of the house. Out of the country. She had no idea how she was going to do it but she knew she couldn't do it sitting up here. She pulled a suitcase out of her wardrobe and began filling it with all of her belongings.

*

It was late and her parents had gone to bed two hours ago. She was positive they'd be asleep by now. Quietly she got up and dragged her suitcase down the stairs and out the door. She went as fast as she could while dragging a heavy suitcase. When she reached the park she stoped for a breather. She got out her phone and called a cab to take her to the airport. Once she was there she quickly booked a seat on the next flight she could get on to Metropolis.

She was walking through the airport in a daze just thinking when she ran into someone. She fell over and looked up to see the person. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He was extremely well built and was looking down at her concerned.

"Are you all right?" he said holding out his hand to help her up.

She took it and replied, "Yeah I think so. Umm…thanks."

Brooke turned around and was about to walk away when he said, "What are you running from?"

"I'm not running," Brooke said coolly.

"Sure you're not," the man replied with a knowing smile.

"Look you don't even know me. So don't start acting like you understand what I'm going through. Ok? It' none of your business."

"I know what it feels like to have no-one. To feel like no-one cares for you. But you're wrong. There's always someone, somewhere who can help you and will always be there for you."

"Wow," said Brooke. "Are you always this annoying?"

He started to laugh. Then said, "Oliver Queen."

"Nice to meet you Oliver Queen."

With that she turned away from him and continued to walk towards the café. But he stopped her looking expectant. Knowing that he wanted to know her name she said,

"It's none of your business who I am. Just leave me alone."

"Where are you heading to?" asked Oliver.

Brooke turned to look at him and replied, "Metropolis."

"You're kidding? Me too."

"Great," said Brooke. "Which flight?"

"Next one to leave which is in about an hour. How about you?"

"Same."

"At least let me keep you company until we reach Metropolis. Are you with anyone else?"

"No," said Brooke. "I'm by myself."

"Really? You know it's not safe to be out so late."

"I know. I can take care of myself just fine thanks."

With that she continued to her destination knowing that he was right behind her. She didn't mind to much though. She figured she would like the company on the plane and he'd been nothing but nice so far.

"Hot chocolate and a muffin please," Brooke said to the waitress.

"I'll have the same," said Oliver.

In a couple of minutes their drinks and food was brought over and Brooke was about to get out her money when Oliver paid for her as well.

"You know I could have paid for myself."

"I know you could've, but I thought I would."

They were silent for a few minutes while they ate and drank. Overhead they heard an announcement that said, "Flight 208 to Metropolis is now boarding. All passengers make your way to gate 5."

"Well we better get over there," Oliver said smiling.

"Brooke," she said. "My name. It's Brooke."

"Pleasure to meet you Brooke."

They silently made their way to the gate and boarded the plane. Brooke was about to sit down in a vacant chair when Oliver pulled her forward towards first class seats.

"Wait Oliver. I don't have a first class ticket."

"That's OK. I own this company. So now you are a first class passenger. Come on."

"May I see your tickets please," said one of the flight attendants sounding extremely bored.

"Here you go," said Oliver showing the ticket.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up at him for the first time. "You're Oliver Queen!"

"Yes I am. And this charming young lady is Brooke. I assume we can refund her ticket? She is now here as my guest."

"Of course Mr Queen. Anything for you. We'll refund it as soon as we land in Metropolis."

"Thank you."

With that Oliver strode past her and Brooke followed still a little unsure of how she got there. She took the seat next to Oliver and fell asleep almost immediately.

*

She was shaken awake later. It felt like only a few minutes to her but it was actually hours later.

"We're nearly there," said Oliver. "My god you can sleep through anything. It was so noisy in here and you were sleeping like a rock."

Brooke laughed and replied, "I've always been a heavy sleeper."

Once they landed they got off together and Brooke turned to face Oliver. "Listen I just wanted to say thanks for everything. And it was really nice to meet you Oliver."

"You're forgetting something," said Oliver. When she looked at him puzzle he said,

"You're refund. Here."

"I couldn't," said Brooke.

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Thank you. Since I meet you, you've done nothing but help me. How can I repay you?"

"Well you could start by telling me what you're running from."

"My parents," she said. "They wanted to ship me off to a Luth…umm, a place to help me. But I didn't want to go and they were going to force me, so I ran away."

"Were you going to say Luthor Corp?"

"Yeah. How did you know? Do you work for them?"

"No I don't. in fact Lex Luthor and I hate each other with a fiery passion. But that

doesn't explain why you came to Metropolis. I mean he lives here."

"I know. But I figured I could at least stay with my aunt and cousin here. They

umm…well they'd understand and wouldn't send me off to Luthor Corp to have

experiments done on me."

"Where do they live?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Smallville."

"Well it's late so if you'd like to stay at my place until morning you'd be more than welcomed."

"Thanks. You know I think I'll take you up on that offer."

They collected their luggage and went outside where a limo was waiting. It took only twenty minutes for them to reach Oliver's place.

"Whoa," said Brooke sounding impressed. "You live here!"

"Yep. Come on. I can get you a drink and something to eat."

"Oliver is that you," came a voice from another room.

"Yeah it's me," replied Oliver.

"About time. We were wondering what was taking so long."

"Brooke this is Arthur Curry. Arthur this is Brooke…sorry I don't know your last name."

"It's Roberts. Brooke Roberts."

"So where are you from?" asked Arthur.

"England," said Brooke. "We moved there for business. My parents were transferredthere a few years ago."

"What are you doing here then?"

"I ran away. They wanted to ship me off to one of Luthor Corps labs to do experiments on me. To get rid of my abilities."

"Your abilities? What are they?"

"You're gonna think I'm crazy. I can move objects with my mind and get inside people's heads," said Brooke.

"She'd be a major asset to the team," said Arthur looking at Oliver.

"I agree," said Oliver. "Would you like to join?"

"Join? Team?"

"We're a group of people with our own abilities. Like super heroes. Would you like to join us?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to join!"

"Great. So we'll get you your outfit."

"My outfit?"

"Well you'll need something to wear. And you'll definitely need a mask. Come on.

Let's go shopping."

The three of them walked out and arrived at a house. Oliver knocked on the door which opened almost immediately.

"Mr Queen," said the lady at the door. "How can I help you?"

"Brooke needs to be fitted. Maybe in leather."

"Of course. Come in dear."

She walked inside and followed the lady into one of the rooms where she was immediately put onto a stool and measured. Then a whole variety of leather clothes were brought out for her.

She quickly decided on leather pants and boots. Then found a black long-sleeved shirt and a leather vest.

They left when it was starting to get light and after dropping off everything at Oliver's he got his limo driver to take her to Smallville.

"When you need a lift call this number and my limo driver will be there as soon as he can, ok?"

"Yeah ok. Thanks for everything Oliver. I'll just visit them and I'll come back in Metropolis as soon as I can."

"Ok," said Oliver as she drove away.

Fairly soon afterwards she arrived. She quickly thanked the driver and went to the front door as the limo was driving out the driveway. She knocked and it was answered by a handsome farm boy.

"Brooke. Is that you?"

"Good to see you too Clark."

"Clark who's at the door?" came a voice from inside the house.

"It's my favourite cousin, Brooke."

"Brooke!" said Martha Kent coming to the door and pulling her into a hug. "I wish we'd

known you were coming. I would've set up the room for you."

"Actually, I'm staying in Metropolis. I just wanted to come visit you two."

"Well you're always welcome here."

"I know. Thanks Aunt Martha. Umm…Clark can we talk?"

"Sure," said Clark as he began walking towards the barn. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, lately I've been able to control things with my mind. Well, for the past couple years actually but I don't know how it happened. Though there is a portion of my life where I don't remember anything so I think it happened there sometime. I just don't know how."

"Well you haven't been to Smallville for years so it wasn't from the meteor shower. And it happened way to far away from the first one so it can't be because of that either."

"I don't think it has anything to do with the meteors Clark. I remember I was out with a friend and then it's all a blank. I woke up in the hospital."

"That is strange. Well I honestly don't know what to say. What do your parents think of this?"

"They wanted to ship me off to a mental institution. So they invited Lex Luthor over to help them."

"Lex? Why would your parents do that?"

"I don't know. But I was supposed to get shipped off with him this morning."

"Then why are you here?"

"I ran away," Brooke said bluntly. "I didn't want to go to Luthor corp. and have mad experiments done to me."

"That still doesn't explain how you got from England to America. I mean, your parents wouldn't have paid for you if they were trying to send you away."

"Yeah I know. So I ran away and took the credit card with me. Though I didn't need to. I ran into a guy who was also coming to Metropolis and that's who I'm staying with."

"You're staying with a guy you just meet? Who is he?"

"Oliver Queen."

"Oliver?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah he's going out with Chloe's cousin Lois."

"Oh. Well look, it was great to see you Clark. I should probably be getting back to Metropolis though. I'll see you around."

With that she turned on her heel and left her hair flowing behind her. She called the driver and he was there within twenty minutes. When she arrived at Oliver's there was no one there. At least that's what she thought until she heard the shower running.

"Oliver is that you? Arthur?"

There was no answer so she cautiously she moved towards the door. It was partially opened so she opened it the rest of the way. Standing in the shower was a boy who looked to be about her own age.

"Oh my god," said Brooke. She turned away from him as he faced her

"Didn't you learn to knock?" he asked sounding amused.

"Yeah. It's just when I called out nobody answered."

"Sorry Singnorita. Didn't hear you."

He surveyed her for a moment. She was still looking away from him with a flush on her cheeks. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel tying it around his waist still looking at her and said, "So what's your name?"

"Brooke. You?"

"Bart. What are you doing here?" asked Bart.

"Could ask you the same thing."

"So I see you two have meet," came the voice of Oliver queen from just behind Brooke.

"Yeah," said Bart with a grin. "She's hot and looks so cute when she's embarrassed."

"I wasn't embarrassed," Brooke said hotly.

"Sure you weren't sweetheart. Because you always have red cheeks," said Bart with the hint of a grin around his lips.

"Ha, you're funny. Oliver please tell me he's not staying here too."

"I'm afraid he is. He's been a part of my team for several months now and you two will get along even if it kills you," Oliver said sternly.

"Is she on the team?" Bart asked curiously.

"Yeah. She's gonna be a major asset," said Oliver.

"What's your power, Singnorita?"

"I can control things with my mind," Brooke replied.

"Excellente," said Bart.

"What's with the Spanish?" asked Brooke.

"I was just in Mexico getting a burrito. It was delicious. Do you want one?"

"Yeah, but Mexico is really far away…where did he go?"

"To get you that burrito," said Oliver. "I think he has a crush on you. He always goes to impress. Obviously you struck his fancy somehow and why are we in the bathroom?"

"Well…I umm, kinda came in here when no one answered and he was taking a shower."

"Oh god. Now I've got two hormone driven teenagers. This'll help me," said Oliver exasperatedly.

"Hey," said Brooke. "I am not a hormone driven teen."

"Your burrito gorgeous."

Bart had just got back. It was the first time shed looked at him properly because she was to busy being embarrassed to register his appearance before. Now that she considered him she thought he did look pretty hot himself. She smiled, "Thanks."

"No problemo. We should get to know each other today say lunch and a movie?"

"I'd love to," said Brooke. "Just let me get changed. I've been in these clothes for days and there getting slightly disgusting. Oliver do you have anything I could borrow?"

"Remember last night when we got you fitted?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah," Brooke replied.

"Got you some other clothes while we were there. There in your new room. Bart can take you up there. It's down the corridor three doors to the left," he said to Bart.

"Gotcha chief," said Bart. "Let's go to your new room!"

Brooke followed him down to her room and when the door was open she let out a gasp. It was huge. There was a queen size bed in there already made. She walked over to the wardrobe and once it was open she let out another audible gasp. It was bigger than any wardrobe she'd ever seen in her life.

"I'll leave you alone so you can get changed."

With that he turned around and left her to explore the room. She found a gorgeous summer dress in the wardrobe and decided to wear it. Then found shoes that looked great with it. Smiling at her reflection she brushed her hair and went out of her room to find them.

"Wow, you look amazing Brooke," Bart said bending over and kissing her hand.

"You don't look half bad yourself. I mean, at least you're wearing clothes now," Brooke said with a laugh.

"Behave you two," Oliver said warningly.

"Yeah we will," said Bart seriously. "Loan me some money?"

"Sure," said Oliver getting out his wallet. "But only three hundred. Last time you didn't even come back with change."

"I was hungry," said Bart shrugging his shoulders. "Anyway won't eat that much today 'cause I'm entertaining. Come on!"

With that she was pulled out into the elevator which began to go down. It was honestly the happiest she could remember feeling in a good while. She could barely remember what had happened for the last week. It all seemed to be a blur. The things she could remember clearly was going to the Luthor fundraiser in London, meeting Lex Luthor at her house, running away, meeting Oliver, coming to Metropolis and everything after that. It was amazing how little she could remember before then.

"Hey how 'bout a pizza?" said Bart.

"What?" said Brooke sounding slightly confused.

"For lunch," said Bart trying to be patient. "Do you want pizza?"

"Oh. Umm, yeah ok. Sorry I'm a little out of it I guess."

"No problem. We'll just take it easy then. Try not to over exert you."

After lunch they went to the garden and sat around talking and getting to know each other. An hour or two later they headed back to Oliver's laughing at each other. They were both soaking wet. Bart had thought it would be funny to push her into the lake they were walking around but he didn't think she'd pull him down with her. So when they got up to Oliver's they got yelled at which is what both of them were excepting anyway.

"What the hell do you two think you were doing?" yelled Oliver. "You could've gotten sick and then you'd be no use to me at all!"

"Why's he yelling?" came a voice from up the stairs.

"We kinda fell into the lake," said Bart.

"Kinda fell?" said Brooke. "He pushed me in!"

"Ok that may have some slight truth in it. I may have accidentally pushed her in and then she grabbed me and pulled me in after her."

"Dude you're in so much trouble," said the guy smiling.

"Shut up Victor."

"I don't think we've met. I'm Victor Stone."

"Brooke Roberts."

"Nice to meet you Brooke and welcome to the team."

* * *

How's that for a first chapter? Leave me some comments please so I know what you think of it!


	2. I Can't Tell You All of My Secrets

AN: thanks to Stranded & Wolfinson for the reviews! From here a lot of this story is going to be based on the episode Justice obviously with me making some changes every now and then to add my character to the story. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO-I CAN'T TELL YOU ALL OF MY SECRETS

"Thanks," said Brooke. "It's great to be here."

"So you're definitely staying on the team full time?" asked Victor.

"Absolutely. I'm not going to sit back and let Lex Luthor use people with abilities for his own vendettas. He has no right to use these people like that. And they don't deserve anything he does to them," said Brooke angrily.

"I agree with you completely Brooke," said Oliver approvingly. "We're not going to let him get away with this. So let's get to work people."

"Nice diversion," Bart whispered to Brooke. "He just completely forgot about punishing us."

"Thanks," Brooke whispered back. "Come on. We should get into some dry clothes."

"I agree," said Bart glancing at Oliver who was now on his computer. "Come on. Now's as good a time as any."

The two of them left the room quietly keen not to be detected by the other two. After drying themselves and changing into dry clothes they came back out finding them still working.

"Hey look, Oliver, I'm not to good with the whole sitting on my ass doing research thing," said Bart. "So would you mind if I skip it and go for a run?"

"You know you'd probably just be in the way anyway," said Oliver laughing. "Sure go for it. Just…"

"Be careful and make sure you're not seen," Bart finished for him. "I've heard the speech a million times boss. Don't worry, no one will see me."

"So Arthur, Victor, what are you're abilities?" asked Brooke sounding curious.

"Well I can swim fast, breath under water and for future reference I prefer AC," said AC.

"I'm like a super computer that can walk and talk," said Victor.

"Nice," said Brooke. "So what are you working on?"

"Trying to locate which Luthor Corp. facilities are likely to contain data for thirty three point one," said Oliver. "Listen it's late and you really should get some sleep. We'll be ok, you go rest. You look exhausted, what'd you two get up to?"

"Oh, you know. Whatever it is hormone driven teens do these days," she said smiling at the look of shock on his face.

"Oliver," said Brooke. "I'm kidding. We just ate pizza and talked."

"And jumped into the lake," said Victor slyly.

"You're funny," said Brooke punching him in the arm. "Catch you all tomorrow!"

She turned around and headed towards her room. Without getting changed she collapsed on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

*

Meanwhile Bart had run over to the Daily Planet finding a pair in one of the offices talking.

"You are annoyingly persistent Miss Sullivan," said the man to a girl with short blonde hair. "I've already told you I don't know anything."

"Don't sell yourself short doctor," said the blonde girl pulling out a file. "I think you're a very knowledgeable man," she handed him the file and continued. "In the last few months over a dozen patients have been transferred out of the high security wing at Bell Rieve and I believe that's your signature on all the paper work."

As he flipped through the papers he said, "Patients are transferred in and out of mental facilities all the time."

"Even one's that exhibit unusual abilities? Where are they transferred to? Is Luthor Corp involved? Does this have anything to do with thirty three point one?

The guy pulled out a gun pointing it at the blonde girl. She quickly put her hands up in the air and said, "Ok. I'm going to take that as a 'no comment'."

"I didn't want any of this. But it was so much money."

Just as he was about to pull the trigger Bart zoomed out and knocked him over as he passed which knocked the gun out of his hands. The blonde girl caught it startled and the guy was flying over the desk and onto the floor.

"Chloe? Are you alright?" said a guy who appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah, in the knick of time as always," said Chloe.

"It wasn't me. He was already down when I got here," said the guy.

"What? Well if it wasn't you then who…"

He looked out the double doors and saw Bart standing there with his hood over his head. He recognised the guy in the office and waved before he speed out of there. He could feel the guy following him so he found a group of people and went through to loose the person. Seeing the guy looking confused he laughed quietly and then whistled. Just as the guy was about to grab him he ran out of there and around the corner and behind him.

"Still to slow stretch," said Bart.

"Bart," he said grinning at him.

*

"He got away from you?" asked Chloe the next morning. "I thought you were the fastest man alive?"

"Whoever he was he saved your life which is more than I can say," said Clark.

"Come on Clark, it wasn't your fault," said Chloe. "I mean even with all your powers you can't be everywhere at once."

"But I have to be. I'm the only one who can round up the prisoners from the phantom zone and stop Lex from experimenting on people with abilities. What did you find out from Casselli about thirty three point one?"

"Nothing. And I'm not going to. Casselli was in and out of prison before the ink could dry on his fingerprints."

"How'd he get out so fast?"

"I don't know," said Chloe. "But a Luthor Corp lawyer payed Casselli a visit right before his release."

"Lex."

"Casselli could be stashed half way around the world by now."

"I'll get in touch with Lionel, maybe he can tell us something."

"I'll keep sifting through my Luthor Corp intel. Maybe we'll get lucky, and I'll come up with a few bread crumbs."

There was a gust of wind and Chloe turned to find someone standing in front of her.

"Hey gorgeous what's up? You miss me?" asked Bart. Chloe looked at him slightly confused. "I'm Bart Allen. We had a moment in the Talon last time I was here," he continued taking her hand in his.

"Two years ago," said Clark. "Before you had a boyfriend."

"Oh, right," said Chloe. "Wow, it's good to see you again Bart."

"The pleasures all mine, Singnorita," said Bart kissing her hand.

Chloe smiled and turned to Clark saying, "I'll see you around."

Chloe left the barn and Bart looking after her.

"Muy caliente," said Bart grinning.

"Knock it off," said Clark. "What's with the Spanish?"

"Well I just grabbed lunch down in Mexico, man. They got this burrito down there -- el intestine-o buster. You got to take a run down there with me to try one."

"What are you doing here Bart?" asked Clark.

"I'm hanging out with my amigo, man, what does it looks like?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out," said Clark. "Last time you blew through town you stole my dad's wallet and then swiped a priceless artefact from Lex. You nearly got yourself killed."

"Yeah, yeah. Those were the days, huh?" said Bart but when Clark didn't look happy he continued. "Yeah, all right. Look, man, I already told you, things are different now, okay? I mean, back then, I needed a super-kick in the butt, and you laid it on me, and ever since then, there's been no more stealing for this gringo, I swear."

"Am I really supposed to just buy that?" asked Clark.

"Well I could squirt out some tears if that'll help."

"No, but the truth might," said Clark. "What were you doing at the Daily Planet?"

"I saw Chloe-licious had a by-line a while back. And I was in town on business, figured I ought to check it out."

"What kind of business," Clark pressed.

"I'm a courier. I pick things up and deliver them. Nicety split, don't have a fit," said Bart but Clark didn't look like he believed him. "Alright, look man whatever you don't trust me, that's fine. I'll be gone before you can even blink."

"I don't know," said Clark super speeding around in front of Bart. "I can still blink pretty fast."

They both smiled. "Mexico, huh?" said Clark. "Want to go get that burrito?"

"Excellente," Bart replied.

*

Oliver and Lois came out of the elevator into Oliver's apartment laughing. "Wow," said Lois as she nearly tripped over. "Now that is what I call a three martini lunch.

Ooh," she said as he spun her into him.

"It was a four-martini lunch," said Oliver. "If you include the one that you spilled on my shirt."

"Right. Well, how am I ever going to make it up to you?" asked Lois.

"I don't know. Because, uh... it's my favourite shirt," said Oliver.

"Well, then, I think we should get it into the laundry so that it doesn't stain," Lois suggested as she un-did the buttons.

"Yeah. That's a good idea," Oliver said.

She pulled him closer to her and their lips interlocked with each other. Just as they were starting to get into it Oliver's phone rang. Opening their eyes he felt around in his back pocket and pulled it out.

"I gotta take this," Oliver told Lois before flipping his phone. "Go ahead." After a few seconds Oliver spoke again saying, "Give me five minutes." He hung up turning to face Lois and started to say, "I uh..."

"You know," Lois interrupted. "What I had in mind is going to take a little longer than five minutes."

"Raincheck?" Oliver suggested.

"Sure," said Lois. "I'll just put it next to the rest of the umbrellas you keep handing me."

"Lois…" Oliver started.

"I mean, is it just me or is this relationship all interruptus and no coitus?" asked Lois. "You're always running off just when things start getting interesting, and I like being interested --a lot."

"Yeah. I know. You're right. It's, uh... it's not fair to you," said Oliver. "I think we should take a break."

"You mean like, what? See other people?" asked Lois.

"Uh, well, okay," said Oliver "Yeah, I mean, if that's what you want. I was actually thinking more along the lines of taking a vacation... together."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really."

"No rushing out in the middle of the good stuff?"

"No. None," Oliver agreed. "It'll be you, me, and...Monte Carlo?"

"Hmm."

"There's just a few things that I do need to take care of before we go, and I think once we get…" he was cut off by her pulling him into another kiss. "God, you're good at that."

"I'll start packing."

"Okay."

With that she pulled him towards her again and began to walk out of the room and when she was at the elevator she turned around to him and said, "Bye."

When she'd reached the bottom of the building she ran into a girl she'd never seen before who called out, "Can you hold the elevator for me?"

"Yeah sure," said Lois.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem. Are you going to see Oliver?" asked Lois curiously.

"Umm…yeah," she replied. "I'm Brooke Roberts."

"Lois Lane."

"Nice to meet you. Well I'll see you around I guess."

Brooke stepped into the elevator and arrived at Oliver's apartment. "Hey Ollie. I meet Lois. She seems really nice."

"Yeah she is. She's the best. I was wondering where you'd disappeared to," said Oliver.

"Sorry," said Brooke. "I just needed to get outside. I'll let you know the next time I decide to take a stroll though."

*

Meanwhile Bart was just outside Lex's mansion. He rushed inside to Lex's office just as Lionel Luthor was leaving with Lex. He looked over from the top from up the stairs and ran down to the computer. Quickly flipping it around towards him he began to type codes to get past the security. Once he'd succeeded in that he downloaded all of the files.

"Yeah I got it," he said into a headset. "Meet me at the rendezvous."

He raced into Metropolis and stopped in an empty alley way. He looked around trying to see if there was anyone there and when he couldn't find anyone he called out, "Hey, are we going to do this or are you just gonna lurk in the shadows all night?"

"Just being careful," said Green Arrow landing behind him with a young girl. "After all, we're not as fast as you."

They all smiled.

"Did you get it?" came Brooke's voice.

"Holy shit," said Bart. "That you Brooke?"

"No it's the Easter bunny," said Brooke sarcastically. "Duh. Of course it's me."

"Wow," said Bart looking her up and down. He'd never seen her in her uniform before and he was quite startled with how different she looked. Her leather pants were tight except when they flared out a little at the bottom. She had black boots on and was wearing a long black shirt with a leather vest over it.

"I know," said Brooke going slightly red in the cheeks after she noticed him checking her out.

"Ok you two enough," said Oliver. "We've got a job to do. Did you get it?"

"Yeah I got it," said Bart pulling the data he'd just downloaded out of his bag.

"Excellent," said Oliver sounding a lot happier. "Let's get out of here then. I'm going to Queen Industries so will you two be ok by yourself?"

"Sure," said Brooke. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine. You just go do whatever it is that you do."

With that he nodded and shot his arrow up to the top of the building and reeled himself up to it.

"Alone at last," said Bart. "I love having you all to myself."

He pushed her against the wall in the alley and moved his lips towards hers. She didn't even try to resist, in fact she was rather enjoying herself. They were in a lip lock and it was a while before they came up for air.

When they finally broke apart for air they both looked at each other. "Sorry," said Bart. "I mean, I shouldn't've just assumed it would be ok for me to..."

Rolling her eyes she pushed him against the wall and said, "Shut up."

Smiling, he gladly obliged and they stayed this way until they heard a noise around the corner. This brought them back to their senses and they quickly left not wanting to be seen by anyone or anything.

*

Brooke woke up at three in the morning really confused. She wasn't in her room. She had no clue where she was. Then she noticed something; she wasn't wearing anything under the quilt. Rolling on her other side she made an audible gasp as she saw Bart there. Realising what must have happened she quickly got up not wanting Oliver to find out.

She began to search for her clothes which were scattered around the room and when she was dressed she quietly walked out and was about to go into her room when someone spoke.

"Where've you been?"

Turning around she saw AC. He seemed to have just been heading into his room as well.

"I've been here the whole time," said Brooke.

"No you weren't," AC said stubbornly. "Oliver asked me to check that you were here before I turned in and when I opened your door you weren't there."

"I was getting a drink?" she tried but he looked doubtfully at her. "Didn't think you'd buy that one."

"I was at my cousins house chatting and I lost track of time," Brooke said convincingly. "Please don't tell Oliver. He'll kill me if he finds out I was out after his curfew."

"Look," said AC. "I'll cut you some slack this time ok? Just don't do it again."

"Yeah. I won't," said Brooke.

She opened her door and lay down on her bed sighing. She couldn't believe he bought that story. She got up and got changed into her PJs when she got a sharp pain in her stomach. Or that's what she thought until she noted it was a little lower. Thinking that it was only period pains she went out into the kitchen and found a heat pack. After lying down and putting the heat pack on she realised she'd only had her period a week ago. Sighing, she figured it was because it was her first time. It was bound to hurt the next day. She fell into a restless sleep.

*

She woke up only four hours later and got up. The pain wasn't that bad anymore which was a relief. She slowly made her way to the kitchen and wasn't really surprised to find no one there. She made her breakfast and ate it quietly.

"Good morning," said Oliver as he entered the room.

"Says who?" Brooke replied.

"We're in a bad mood this morning," said Oliver sounding concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Brooke.

"Did Bart do something to you?" he asked.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, you have a bump on your head that you definitely didn't have when I left you two."

"It's just a bump," said Brooke. "I'll be fine."

"Good," said Oliver. "Cause I have a mission for you and Bart."

"Me and Bart?" she asked. "Just the two of us?"

"Yep. So you're ok with this, right?"

"Umm…yeah sure," she said smiling. "Listen, I want to go see my cousin again so I'll be back later, ok?"

"Sure. I'll tell Bart everything and you two can get to it today."

"Won't that be fun," Brooke said under her breath as she walked out of the building towards Oliver's limo.

Within twenty minutes she was in Smallville at the Kent's farm. She got out and thanked the driver who left as soon as she was out. She walked to the door and knocked hoping they were all awake.

"Brooke!"

It was Martha Kent. She smiled at her and let her inside.

"I was wondering where you'd gone off too. You didn't leave us a number to contact you at."

"Yeah, sorry."

"I was talking to you mother last night. She's worried sick about you. She had no idea that you were here."

"Did you tell her?" said Brooke sounding worried.

"Of course I did," said Martha sounding confused. "They're on there way here. They should be here within the next three hours."

She tried to hide her anger. She knew that her aunt had meant well. There was another knock at the door and Martha crossed to it saying, "That can't be your parents. They didn't leave until this morning."

When she opened the door there was a teenage boy in a tracksuit standing there, Bart.

"Hey Mrs K," he said with a grin. "Clark tell you I was here?"

"Yes he did. Last night," replied Martha. "Oh, Brooke come out here. Bart this is Brooke. Brooke this is Bart."

"Hey," they said in unison.

"I have to leave for work soon so how about I make you both a snack?" Martha suggested.

"That'd be great Mrs K," said Bart grinning.

Ten minutes later they were in the kitchen. The bench was now covered with food and plates.

"Gosh, Mrs K, thank you so much," said Bart shovelling food into his mouth. "This is so good."

"Where do you put it all?" asked Martha looking startled. "You eat more than Clark and he's twice your size."

"Yeah well, you know I burn off a lot of calories," said Bart.

"Well there's plenty more in the fridge," said Martha. "Umm, I have to run to my meeting. Would you mind cleaning up?" she asked pulling down her jacket.

When she turned around she found everything spotless. "Yeah, anything for you Mrs K."

"Suck up," Brooke mouthed to him.

Martha didn't notice this. "It's nice to have you around Bart. I hope you stay longer this time. Bye Brooke. You're parents are going to be around here in a few hours to pick you up."

"Thanks Aunt Martha," said Brooke with a fake smile.

When she left the room Clark came in through the door behind them.

"Hey, what's up man," said Bart. "You just missed a killer spread."

"You can cut the act," said Clark. "I know about Luthor Corp and the break ins by someone who's as fast as me."  
"Yeah, faster actually," said Bart as he quickly glanced at Brooke who shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"You know it's funny I actually believed your little story about how I changed your life."

"Look, it's not a story Clark, really. I'm not the same guy."

"You stole from Lex before you're stealing from him again now. What's the difference?"

"You've stolen from Lex Luthor before?" asked Brooke.

"It's just...argh it's complicated," said Bart ignoring Brooke completely.

"I'm a smart guy, explain it to me," said Clark.

"I can't," said Bart.

"Why not? I thought we were amigos?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Then tell me why you're stealing from Luthor Corp."

"I just…I can't."

"I'll find out for myself then," said Clark as he walked over to Bart's bag.

Bart looked up at the ceiling and grabbed his bag before Clark could, "I'm sorry I can't tell you all my secrets Clark. I thought a guy like you would understand that."

He ran out the door before they could say or do anything. Instead Clark turned to Brooke who was still sitting down.

"Don't look at me, I don't know anything," said Brooke.


	3. Breaking and Entering

AN: ok this should be the last chapter that I'm going to be using 'Justice' so after this chapter it's going to be all me. And if you want me to continue after this chapter review me!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE-BREAKING AND ENTERING

"Look I've got to go to the Talon," said Clark. "Do you want to come?"

"Umm, as tempting as that sounds I think I'll stay behind," said Brooke. "After all my parents could be here any minute. Yay."

"So are you going to just run away?" asked Clark. "Cause that won't solve your problem. It's quite possible your parents will continue to try to find you. They're rich; they can afford to send people out looking for you."

"You don't think I haven't thought about this?" asked Brooke. "Because believe me, I have. But they'll never find me."

"How can you be so sure?" Clark asked.

"Cause, my new guardian is one of the richest men on the planet," said Brooke.

"You're new guardian?"

"Yeah. Oliver. He took me in, not officiallt or anything, but still."

"Well just think about it again, ok?"

"Sure Clark. I was curious," asked Brooke. "Why didn't you tell Aunt Martha about everything?"

"I thought you had enough on your mind without mum trying to figure out why you ran away and besides you should tell her, not me," said Clark.

"God, why do you have to be so thoughtful? You'd better get over to the Talon."

When he ran out of the house she silently cursed Bart and called him up. Luckily he had his phone on and he answered, "Hey gorgeous, what's up?"

"You left without me," said Brooke.

"I knew I forgot something," said Bart. "Sorry. I'll be there in a flash. Is Clark still there?"

"Nope. He just left to the Talon," said Brooke. "Which reminds me; Chloe's there which means he's probably going to ask her to track you down so I suggest you turn off your phone."

"Already done," came Bart's voice from behind her. "Let's get out of here. We gotta go back to Oliver's first though so you can get changed into that sexy little outfit you had on yesterday."

He lifted her off the ground bridal style and said, "Hold on tight." Then was zooming back into Metropolis and up to Oliver's apartment.

"Bart?" said Brooke.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"About last night," she said tentatively.

"Last night was amazing," said Bart. "You were amazing."

"Umm…thanks. I think. Anyway what I was going to say was, I think it was a mistake and we should never speak of it again."

"What?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. I guess I kind of got caught up in the heat of the moment. I'd always thought that I'd wait for the right guy, you know?"

"That was your first time?"

"Yeah, it was," said Brooke. "And I really wanted my first time to be…"

He broke her off with a kiss and said, "Mine too."

"Oh god," she said looking up at the ceiling. She grabbed him around the neck and pushed him onto the coach before pushing herself on top of him and kissing him.

"Hey," said Bart pushing her away from himself. "You didn't mean to do that. I don't want you to want me like this. I want you to want me for me and not because I sweet talk you or whatever it is I do to make you want to kiss me. Just get changed and meet me here soon."

"Bart," said Brooke. "I'm really sorry for what I said before but the thing is, I just wasn't really ready to have sex yet. I really like you. And not because you sweet talk me. I like how you can make me happy even when I feel completely shit. Though now I think about it, you probably just don't want me to be in charge."

"What?" asked Bart.

"Yeah, you like being the one that makes the moves and drives the relationship."

She smiled at him and went into her room to get changed.

"Damn it," Bart said out loud. "Why the hell did I have to be a gentleman and push her off me?"

"I don't know."

Bart turned around to find AC standing in the kitchen doorway.

"You know, it's rude to sneak up on people," said Bart.

"Yeah, but I could hear you in here. I had a feeling there was something going on between you two."

"What do you mean?"

"Well last night, or this morning actually, she was heading to her room at three in the morning. The thing is she couldn't have been just getting in from visiting her relatives like she said because there was no way to the elevator from that direction. The bathroom was near the elevator and I was in the kitchen. I think she was way too exhausted to realise all this though. And the only room down from where she came was yours."

"Damn," said Bart. "So are you gonna rat us out to Ollie? Cause you know he'd kick my ass if he found out I had sex with our newest recruit." He stopped dead. He hadn't meant to say that last part.

"You did what now?" asked AC even though he had heard perfectly well.

"Listen that's not important," said Bart hastily trying to move the subject away from there.

"What's not important?" said Victor as he also walked into the room.

"Bart is getting some and we aren't," said AC.

"What! The kid can get a girl?" asked Victor.

"Seems so. Our newest member actually."

"Listen. It was an accident we didn't mean to. It kinda just happened," Bart tried to explain.

"What kind of just happened?" asked Brooke coming out.

"You two getting it on last night," said Victor.

"You told them?" said Brooke annoyed.

"I didn't mean to!" said Bart going all defensive. "It kind of just came out."

"Whatever. We need to go," aid Brooke. "Are you ready?"

"Two seconds," said Bart as he quickly raced into his room to gear up and was literally back in two seconds. "Hold on tight."

He picked her up again in a really tight grip and they zoomed out. When they arrived he set her lightly on the ground and after making sure she wasn't going to fall he looked in the room they were supposed to be getting into. There was only one guy in there and as soon as he left they ran in there.

"We're in," Bart said into a headset.

They went over to the computer and Bart began typing in passwords and codes. After getting past everything he hooked his USB into the port and was zapped backwards.

"Bart!" Brooke screamed running over to him. He was lying flat on his back. His legs were shaped like a four. She knelt next to him just as all the doors opened revealing a lot of men with a lot of guns that were pointed at her and Bart. They formed a circle around them as Lex Luthor entered the room looking satisfied.

"Not so fast now are you?" said Lex.

"You bastard," Brooke said.

"Restrain her," said Lex.

One of the guards immediately walked over to her and held her hands behind her back. She tried to throw him off before he got a good grip but then one of the others came over and stuck a needle in her and she fell unconscious onto the floor.

"Get them and take them to the van," said Lex as he walked out of the room.

Four of the guards stayed back and hoisted them onto their shoulders and brought them outside and chucked them unceremoniously into the van before getting in after them.

They were driven to another Luthor Corp facility and locked up in separate containers next to each other. Brooke was slowly waking up.

"Oh god, my head is killing me," Brooke mumbled.

"I'm not surprised," said Lex Luthor's voice. "You fell to the ground pretty hard. You're parents will be so pleased to hear that I've finally got you here. They've been worried sick about you Brooke."

"Well I'd rather have had them worried then be your lab rat," Brooke spat back at him.

"We really need to work on that temper of yours," said Lex casually.

"Bite me," Brooke replied as Bart began to stir. He placed his hands on the floor of his cage and pushed himself up.

"Morning sunshine," Lex said to Bart as two guards pointed their guns at Bart from behind Lex. "I know you," he continued completely forgetting about Brooke. "You've stolen from me before."

Bart crossed his arms across his chest. He glanced around and saw Brooke in another cage next to him. "We want a lawyer."

"And I want a ponytail," said Lex. "Disappointment abound. Who do you work for?"

Lex came right up to the other side of the glass glaring him down.

"Whatcha see is what you get Goldilocks," said Bart with a grin.

"You're a low level thief," Lex continued. "Stealing corporate data isn't your style. Now tell me who you're working for and this won't have to get unpleasant."

Bart glared at him then said, "Alright. Alright. I work for a guy, called Mr Kiss My Butt. Would you like me to introduce you?"

Lex smiled as he pulled out a controller. When he pressed a button the floor lite up in his cage. He quickly exchanged a glance with Brooke and looked at the floor before facing Lex defiantly.

"The floor of your cell has been outfitted with pressure plates designed to track movement," Lex explained. "Stop in one place for even a millisecond after I activate them and you fry. Last chance."

Bart glared but didn't say a word. "Well maybe you'll be more talkative after you're tired of running," said Lex as he pressed the button. The floor sent an electric shock towards him and he tried to suppress a scream but failed. He began running around the cell determined not to stop.

Lex turned to Brooke and said, "So how did you get mixed up with their crowd Brooke? I thought you had more sense than this."

"Obviously you don't know me very well Lex," said Brooke.

"So is this your boyfriend?"

"Is that your business?"

"I was just thinking, it must just kill you inside to see him suffering right in front of you and you can't do a thing to stop it."

"You sick bastard," said Brooke.

"If you tell me everything I want to know he won't suffer anymore, and neither will you."

"Tell you what. You can just forget about bargaining with me because I won't tell you a single thing."

"You're very loyal," said Lex. "I like that about you and despise it at the same time. Well if you get sick of watching your friend suffer let someone know so they can come get me."

"It's not going to happen."

Lex smiled at her and walked out of the room.

*

Back at Oliver's apartment the elevator door opened to reveal Clark. He stepped out and walked over to Oliver.

"Oliver," said Clark.

"Look Clark, whatever's got your tighty whities in a bunch, now's not the time," said Oliver.

"Where's Bart?" asked Clark. "I saw his phone record; I know he's working for you."

"Not for me," said Oliver as he went down the stairs. "With me. There's a difference."

"It's not going to matter when he ends up in jail," Clark replied as Oliver sat down in front of his computer. "Or worse."

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know how much you hate Lex. Is that why you recruited Bart? To help with your little vendetta?"

"No," said Oliver. "To stop thirty three point one."

"You know about thirty three point one?" said Clark sounding shocked. "Why didn't you tell me what you were up to?"

"Clark, do you check in with me every time you run off to save the world?" asked Oliver. He stood up and walked past him before continuing, "That's right. You know for a second there I forgot; you like to just wait for trouble to show up on your doorstep."

"That's not true."

"Then why haven't you done anything to stop thirty three point one?"

"I've been busy with another problem."

"What could be more urgent than Lex Luthor developing an army of super freaks, Clark? That's what he's doing. He's starting a war."

"What've you found out?" asked Clark coming over to him.

"Not enough," replied Oliver. "Last night Bart and Brooke infiltrated a place that was supposed to house the mainframe for thirty three point one. That's the last time I heard from them. So I re-coned the target this morning. The place had been stripped clean everything's gone. The whole thing was a set up."

"So Lex has Bart and Brooke?" asked Clark. "We have to find them."

"My teams already on it," said Oliver.

"Your team?" Clark asked as Oliver indicated behind him. He turned around to see AC and Victor walking out of the room behind him where Oliver's Green Arrow stuff was kept.

"Not everybody flies solo Kent," said Victor.

"AC, check the Luthor Corp manifest," said Oliver as he walked up some steps.

"Gotcha," said AC following him up the stairs.

"How long have you guys been working together?" Clark asked curiously.

"I joined up about six months ago," said Victor. "Ollie and Bart had already been doing their thing."

"What about your girlfriend," Clark asked. "Catherine?"

"Dude," said AC. "Don't even go there."

"She gave it her best shot but with all this hardware in me…"

"I'm sorry Victor," said Clark.

"When Ollie found me I was living on the street," he continued. "He gave me a warm meal, a roof over my head and a reason to go on living."

Oliver walked over to AC and pointed at Victor saying, "Did he just say something nice about me?"

"Maybe he's starting to rust," AC suggested.

"AC how did you fall into all of this?" Clark asked.

"I got into a little trouble sinking a whaler off the coast of Japan," AC replied.

"A little trouble?" asked Victor. "That's what you're going to go with? Ollie had to save your scaly butt from getting flayed."

"I would've gotten out of it," AC insisted.

"Oh really?" asked Oliver. "Before or after they packed you into a thousand little tin cans?"

"Well at least you would've been dolphin safe," Victor pointed out.

"Fish jokes," said AC. "That's all I ever get are fish jokes. So how's Lois doing man? Is she alright?"

"Umm, I think you'd have to ask your boss," Clark suggested.

"Not now," said Oliver. "We need to focus on locating Bart and Brooke."

"And how exactly did you get those two involved in this?" asked Clark. "Bart for one has never been much of a team player."

"Looks like you two have something in common, huh?" said Oliver. When he looked up he saw Clark waiting for an answer so he continued. "Actually I was out on patrol in Star City one night and I came across Bart, he was helping himself to a free meal. I could tell he was a good kid, you know? He just needed a little direction. So I offered him a job."

"Look where that got him," said Clark. "And my cousin."

"I underestimated Lex," Oliver admitted. "It won't happen again."

He pressed a button which brought down a screen with a map on it. The guys all gathered around it as Oliver spoke, "I've compiled a list of all Luthor Corp holdings within a hundred mile radius. Bart and Brooke could be held in any one of those facilities."

"That's a lot of real estate to cover," said Victor.

"I think I know someone who can help us narrow it down," said Clark.

He raced out of the apartment as the guys began to work again and go through any data they'd already gathered. Ten minute later Chloe arrived there.

"Mr Queen," she said standing in the elevator. "It's Chloe Sullivan. Clark sent me."

Oliver opened the door for her and as soon as she was inside he said, "Where's Clark?"

"He went to rescue Bart and Brooke," said Chloe.

"He told you about them?"

"We trust each other," said Chloe shrugging. "Clark tells me everything. Well not everything. I did have to find out about your green leather fetish on my lonesome."

Oliver raised his finger but she quickly said, "Don't worry. I didn't say anything to Lois. Although you might want to consider.."

"Yeah, lets just stick to the main plot there side kick," said Oliver walking over to her. "So what've you got?"

"Hopefully a solid lead on Bart and Brooke," Chloe replied. "Where are Victor and AC?"

Oliver let his head collapse as they both came out from one of the rooms on the side.

"I guess we're not so good at the whole 'secret' part of this yet," said Victor crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," said Chloe. "But you're great at getting caught by the villain. Anyway I think they're being held at a place called the Ridge Facility."

"That's down by the docks," said AC.

"It's on our list of possible thirty three point one targets," said Oliver as his map came down again. "Alright boys you know the drill. Let's gear up and get out."

AC and Victor turned around to leave as Chloe said, "Oh no."

"What now?" asked Oliver as AC and Victor turned back.

"Lead shielding," said Chloe. "This isn't just for Bart. I think the facility is being used to refine meteor rock. Clark's in trouble."

*

Out at the front of the Ridge facility there were guards which they had expected. Oliver shot his arrow and a gas came out of it causing them to collapse and fall asleep.

"Green Arrow to Watch Tower we're in position," said Oliver as he and Victor walked to the collapsed guards.

"Ok, there should be a security access panel near the east door," said Chloe. "According to this schematic you need to very carefully rewire the system."

"Or," said Victor. "I could just jack in and shut the whole perimeter down."

"You can do that?" asked Chloe impressed.

"Queen Industries upgraded me," Victor explained as he connected the wire into him. "Accessing perimeter security. Perimeter neutralised."

"Aquaman," said Oliver. "You're up."

AC swam as fast as he could through and into the building and said, "Perimeter breeched. Proceeding to target."

Victor pushed open the door and he blew right out of its hinges.

"You'd make one hell of a can opener," said Oliver.

"You'd look good on a bag of green beans," replied Victor.

"Alright we're in," Oliver said into the headset. "Which way?"

"Refinement vault is one hundred meters south/west. Still no word from Clark."

"If he's in there then we'll get him out," said Victor. "Let's go."

"No, you've got a different mission," said Oliver.

Victor looked behind him and the said, "You're the boss Robin Hood." With that he ran the opposite way to where Oliver was heading.

"Wait, what mission? What are you doing?" asked Chloe.

*

"Have you decided to talk?" asked Lex.

"I wouldn't tell you if you were the last person on this Earth," said Brooke.

"Perhaps you haven't noticed how tired he's getting," said Lex.

"I don't care how tired he is," said Brooke. "He'd never forgive me if I told you just so you'd stop hurting him. So you can just forget about it because I'm not talking."

"I was just curious if that was you would he let you suffer?" asked Lex.

"I don't know. But I'd prefer for him to keep silent then reveal anything to you about anything."

He smiled at her and said, "You are a stubborn one Miss Roberts. I have a surprise for you. Your parents are here."

Two security guards walked in escorting her parents inside. They didn't look very angry at her. In fact they just seemed relieved to see that she was alright.

"Mum, Dad?" said Brooke tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Brooke, sweetheart," said her mum. "Just tell Mr Luthor what he wants to know. It'll all be over. You'll be able to come with us sooner. He'll fix you up straight away. You don't even know this boy. Why do you care so much for him?"

"Mum," said Brooke. "Shut up. You have absolutely no clue! God, do you only care about yourself? Bart is my friend. I care about him and I won't let him stay here by himself."

"You really don't have a choice Brooke," said her father.

"Not you too," said Brooke.

"I'll leave you three alone," said Lex as he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Brooke smiled this was just what she'd been hoping for. '_Mum, knock the guard out.'_

Her mother turned around with white eyes and walked towards one of the guards and hit him across the head. The other guard quickly grabbed her mother and dragged her out of the room while the other guards gathered around their fallen comrade who was rubbing his head trying to stand up.

"Brooke," said her father. "Did you do that?"

"No," said Brooke innocently. "It was mum. How could I do that from inside this cell?"

"So now you're using it to hurt people?" asked her dad. "I thought you knew better than that."

"They hurt me and Bart first."

"That doesn't give you the right to..."

'_Be quiet.'_

Her father was immediately silent. Smiling at the fact that Lex hadn't thought to make sure she wouldn't be able to use her powers outside of her cell. She was about to get her father to let her out when a gas came out from the top of the cell filling it up quickly. It surrounded her and not able to stand any longer she collapsed onto the floor and was out of it.

*

Clark was on the ground in pain. The refined meteor rocks were weakening him and he could hardly move. He looked up as the door opened revealing a guard with a gun that was pointed at him.

"You're not supposed to be here," said the guard.

"Neither am I," said the Green Arrow shooting him which knocked him out. "Come on."

He grabbed Clark and heaved him up and dragged him out of the room. Once they were out he shut the door and Clark looked much better.

"I'm alright," said Clark standing up.

"You sure?" asked Oliver. "Green Arrow to Watch Tower. Boy scouts out of the woods."

"Boy scout?" Clark questioned.

"Well if you hadn't run off half cocked you could've picked your own codename. You don't want to play for the team then that's fine. Be smart about it."

"Point taken. Where's Bart and Brooke?"

"Impulse and Black Angel," said Oliver. "They didn't get to pick their own code names either. Watch tower will guide you to where they're probably being held."

He handed Clark a headset and began to head off as Clark said, "What are you going to do?"

Oliver put his voice synthesizer on and said, "What I do best."

As he ran away Chloe's voice came through the headset saying, "Watchtower to Boy Scout let's find Impulse and Black Angel."

With that Clark started to head away from the room as Chloe gave him directions to the room where they were being held.

He pushed the door open with so much force that the two guards standing on the other side were forced to the ground. He pushed the rest of them to the floor before seeing two cells. Clark ran over to Bart's cell and broke he glass covering Bart as there was an explosion. He looked down at him and said, "Bart, you ok?"

"Muy bueno, amigo," said Bart trying to smile. "How's Brooke?"

"I don't know," said Clark. "She's out of it. C'mon, we'll get her out."

Clark let him go and smashed the glass to her cell as well. Stepping inside he knelt down next to her, "Hey," he said shaking her. "Brooke? Wake up."

"Five more minutes," she moaned.

"She's fine," said Clark.

The guards were all starting to stir and they all got to their feet running out of the room quickly.

"Clark?" said Brooke. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," said Clark.

"I think the bastards drugged me," said Brooke.

"We'll get you checked out as soon as we can but we gotta go find the others. Come on," said Clark as the three of them walked out of the room. "Can you super speed?"

"Yeah," said Bart. "I just-I need a minute to catch my breath."

"You know what? You're gonna have to catch it later," said Oliver joining them. "Aquaman, Cyborg, rendezvous alpha confirmed."

"We're on the move," Victor replied.

"Watchtower," Oliver continued. "Have all Luthor's people cleared the building?"

"The last heat signatures are moving away from the north," said Chloe.

"Wait a second," said Clark. "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?" asked Oliver turning around to face him. "You want more of your friends to end up in here?"

"Yeah," said Bart. "I'm voting no on that one."

"I conquer," Brooke added.

"Watchtower," said Clark. "Are you sure everyone's out of the building?"

"One hundred percent positive," came Chloe's voice.

"Alright let's do it," said Clark to the other three.

Oliver smiled and nodded and they quickly left the building and when they were a safe distance away it blew up.

"Whoa," said Chloe as she watched it on the computer at Oliver's apartment.

The six of them got out of there as quickly as they could; keen not to be seen by anyone.

"Are you two alright?" asked Oliver.

"Peachy," said Brooke smiling.

*

The next morning they were all gathered at the Kent's farm waiting for Oliver's next instructions.

"Ok, thanks," said Chloe as she walked into the barn where everyone was sitting. "Well the Daily Planet is running with the story that a gas explosion destroyed the vacant Luthor Corp building down by the docks."

"Vacant?" asked Clark.

"Looks like the Luthor cover up is in full swing," said Chloe.

"Least we got these two out," said Clark. "Before he ran Bart into an early grave."

"Hey, no worries," said Bart. "I had plenty of juice left."

"Could've fooled me," said Victor. "The way you cleaned out mama Kent's fridge."

"That's cause I gotta stay fuelled up," said Bart hitting him in the chest and running over to Chloe and sitting next to her. "In case I need to spring into action."

"Yeah," said Chloe. "I still have a boyfriend."

"Well a man can dream can't he?" asked Bart looking around. "A man that's not me," he added hastily. "Yeah."

"Now you know why we call him Impulse," said AC standing up.

"Impulse, Black Angel, Cyborg, Aquaman, Green Arrow. What do you call your team?" asked Clark.

"I don't know," said Bart walking towards AC and Victor. "I've been thinking, we need something cool. We need something like…like…"

"I was thinking of something with the word 'Justice' in it. After all, that's what Lex is going to get a huge dose of," said Oliver walking over to them all. "Victor and AC were able to hack into the thirty three point one mainframe before we blew the building."

"That was your other mission," said Chloe.

"Hadn't met the computer yet so I couldn't crack it wide open," said Victor.

"What did you guys find out?" asked Clark.

"That Lex isn't satisfied playing in his own backyard anymore. Luthor Corp is starting up divisions of thirty three point one all across the globe. Wherever there's evidence of people with abilities, there'll be laboratories that do experiments on them," said Oliver.

"We can't let that happen," said Clark.

"We won't," said Oliver. "Gentlemen, lady, our first target is a large facility on the island of Corto Maltese. You know the drill. Wheels up in thirty minutes. Get your gear."

"You coming amigo?" Bart asked Clark.

"Yeah, you got to come with us, man," said AC.

"We could use the big guns," Victor added.

"They're right, you know …you'd be a major asset to the team," said Oliver.

"I want to be a part of this, guys. I really do," said Clark. "But... that problem I told you about, the one that I caused, I have to take care of that first."

"Bye Clark," said Brooke walking over to him and hugging him.

"This isn't the end of the story, Clark," said Oliver. "This is just the beginning."

As the five of them walked out Oliver said, "Chloe. Come on, boys and girl. Let's go save the world."

They walked out of the barn into the sun.

"You know, you have some pretty amazing friends, Clark Kent," Chloe said.

"Yeah. I do," said Clark smiling at her.

* * *

AN: ok so from here on, it's all me. Review and I'll write the next chapter faster. Though as of Thursday it may take me a while to update cause I'm going back to school so don't be angry if I don't update regularly.


	4. New Friends

AN: Sorry it's taken so long to update. Been so busy with school and that. This chapter is pretty short and I think they will be from now because it'll be easier for me to do shorter ones.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR-NEW FRIENDS

Oliver's limo was waiting for the just outside the barn ready to leave. The five of them quietly got in and they were on their way. They had a silent trip back to Metropolis and no one said a word until they reached Oliver's apartment.

"Only pack what you need," said Oliver as he stepped out and walked into the building followed by the other four. "We need to be out of here as soon as we can."

Brooke walked to her room in silence. She was about to leave to who knows where with four people she barely knew. Sure they'd saved her life and she did trust them; it was the fact that she hadn't known them for very long.

"You ok?" came a voice just outside her door. She turned around to find Bart leaning against the door frame. "You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm fine," said Brooke. "Just thinking about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Bart pressed.

"Never mind," said Brooke. "It's not important. Do you think you could help me pack when you're done?"

"Already finished babe," said Bart smiling at her.

He came in still smiling at her mischievously. He grabbed a seat on her bed and asked, "What do you want me to do?"

She saw him glance at her draws and she quickly moved in front of them and replied, "You can pack my clothes and shoes in the wardrobe."

"You got it gorgeous."

As they finally shut the last of her suitcases they began to drag them all out into the foyer with everything else. Oliver, Victor and AC were already there waiting. They put everything into the back and headed towards the airport where Oliver's jet was waiting.

Within five minutes their luggage and themselves were on and ready to go. The jet began going down the run way and was in the air within seconds. When they reached a safe height they were able to get out of their chairs.

Brooke and Bart were passing the time playing card games on the floor extremely loudly. Oliver was reading through all the information they gathered so far making sure they hadn't missed out on anything. AC and Victor were relaxing doing pretty much nothing except small talk because they didn't know when they'd be able to again.

The novelty of the cards wore off after a while and Brooke and Bart grew extremely bored. They began complaining which greatly amused Victor and AC as Oliver was finding it hard to control his temper.

"How much longer?" asked Bart.

"Another hour," replied Oliver who was getting sick of telling them how long.

"What are we supposed to do till then?" asked Brooke.

"I don't know," said Oliver. "Use your imagination."

"Ollie, we're not five years old," said Brooke.

"Could've fooled me," said Oliver under his breath.

*

They finally arrived and were all quite happy to get off. They were greeted by two people Brooke had never met before. Though she was sure she recognised the older one, possibly from television. Who ever he was by the look of him he was fairly well off. She wasn't to sure about the other one though. He was young and had jet black hair and dark eyes.

Oliver walked towards them and shook the older man's hand saying, "Bruce! How've you been? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages."

"Hey Oliver," said the man named Bruce. "I'm pretty good. Business is going very well. You?

"Same as always," said Oliver smiling. "By the way, this is Victor Stone, Arthur Curry, Bart Allen and Brooke Roberts." He pointed at each of them when he said their name. They all acknowledged this politely.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you," said Bruce. "This is Richard Grayson and I am Bruce Wayne."

The young boy standing next to him nodded towards them. He was looking rather bored at the proceedings.

"Why are you here?" asked Oliver curiously. "It's an awful long way from Gotham."

"Time off," said Bruce casually. "Thought we could both use a different scenery."

Brooke had completely lost interest in the conversation. Her attention was now completely focused on the new boy in front of her. When he noticed her watching him he looked at her and smiled. Brooke looked rather embarrassed but smiled back at him none the less. She looked back at Bruce.

"So I see you've decided to follow my lead," said Bruce casually. "Taking in kids," he added at Oliver's confused expression.

"Oh," said Oliver. "Yeah. These two had run away from home," he said indicating Bart and Brooke. "They're both great kids, just a little lost."

"It's great that you've decided to take them in. We don't realise how important these kids are until they're no where to be seen."

"Kind of like my thing," said Bruce. "These kids are our future. So why are you here Oliver?"

"Business," said Oliver shortly. "And I thought they could all use a little rest."

"Alright," said Bruce. "Maybe we'll see you guys around. Come on Dick."

Bruce and Dick turned around and left without another word. They disappeared in the midst of a big crowd. Brooke watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore.

"Earth to Brooke," said Bart.

"What?" she said coming out of her daze.

"Think you left us for a minute there," said AC.

"Oh," she said looking embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Come on," said Oliver leading them out.

They grabbed all of their luggage and piled it into another limo that was waiting for them just outside. They were driven towards a hotel and when they arrived Oliver went to the front desk to get the keys.

"I'm asking you two for one favour," said Oliver. "Stay out of trouble.

"Aye, aye captain," said Bart saluting him. He and Brooke walked off together to take a look around.

"So what was up at the airport?" asked Bart.

"Huh?" asked Brooke. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," said Bart. "You were totally checking that guy out!" When she didn't respond he continued, "I mean we haven't even discussed anything yet. I thought we were in a relationship."

"Why?" asked Brooke. "Because I kissed you?"

"Nope," replied Bart. "Because we had sex."

"That was a…I didn't mean for…I don't know what happened. I completely lost it. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Yeah, I know. You told me that the other day, before you pushed me onto the couch and…"

"Just drop it! Maybe if you can't handle this I should just leave."

"You can't leave," said Bart. "I mean, where would you go?"

"I don't know," said Brooke as tears started coming down her cheeks. "But clearly we'll have problems working together…"

"We won't," Bart assured her. "Why don't we just forget everything that happened in Metropolis and Smallville? It's in the past. We'll start from scratch. Start as friends."

"Ok," said Brooke as Bart wiped away a tear that had just come down her cheek.

They smiled at each other and continued down the corridor. They found the building extremely dull so they decided they better go and find everyone else.

"Where have you two been?" Oliver asked as soon as they stepped into the room.

"We went to explore," Brooke replied. "It's not like we were gone for that long or anything."

"I had no idea where you were," said Oliver. "Go get changed now. We're going out."

"Where to boss?" asked Bart.

"A party," Oliver replied not looking at him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! Don't know when I'll be able to get another chapter up. Reviews may help me write! Thanks!


	5. Can You Keep a Secret?

AN: I'm so sorry! It's been over a year since I last updated. I lost inspiration so I stopped writing. Hopefully I'll write more now. but if you're interested, read my Harry Potter one. I just started writing it a little while ago and I have lots of inspiration for it, however for now let's go back to this story.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE-CAN YOU KEEP A SECRET?

Brooke went into her new room to get changed. She found a nice black dress that she got changed into. She put on black heels and did her hair before heading back out to where the guys were waiting.

"Whoa," said Bart.

AC nudged him hard in the ribs and he staggered a little.

Brooke laughed and said, "Thanks."

"All ready?" asked Oliver coming out of the kitchen and looking around at all of them.

"All ready," said Brooke smiling.

They all followed Oliver out of the room and into the elevator. When they got out they headed into the limo outside the front door of the hotel. They arrived ten minutes later.

They all got out of the car and looked up at the mansion they stood in front of looking up in awe.

"Ok, listen up all of you," said Oliver. "This is supposed to be fun, but if any of you embarress me you'll be sorry. Act normal and just try to enjoy yourself. Any questions?"

"Yeah," said Brooke. "Why did we have to come?"

"Because you all need to get out a bit," Oliver explained.

"Fair enough," said Brooke.

They all headed inside. The place was very crowded with most people congregated around the dance floor or on the dance floor. It looked as though many of the people here where very well off and Brooke assumed it was one of those party's where the rich made connections to build their empire.

Brooke's only concern was that her parents might be there. She knew she could easily take care of it, but she'd feel bad for it.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She turned around to see Richard Grayson smiling at her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Absolutely," said Brooke smiling.

He held out his hand which she took. He led her onto the dance floor where they began a slow waltz.

"Do you dance?" asked Richard.

"Not really," Brooke admitted. "Never really learnt."

"Really?" asked Richard. "You'd never know. You're doing very well."

Brooke laughed as she looked into his eyes. There was something comforting about swaying there in his arms. It was like a safe haven and she didn't want the music to stop because then she wouldn't have those strong, safe arms around her anymore. As though to deny her of the very thing she wanted, the music stopped and they broke apart.

"So," said Richard. "I'll see you around?"

"I don't know," said Brooke. "I'm not sure how long we're actually going to be staying here. We move around quite a lot. Makes it kind of hard to get close to people."

"I'll bet," said Richard smiling. "Well, why don't I give you my number and you can call me. That way, we can keep in touch."

"Sure," said Brooke getting her phone out.

They were just finishing exchanging numbers when Bart came up behind them.

"Hey gorgeous," said Bart. "Hi," he said looking at Richard. "Richard, right?"

"Yeah," said Richard. "But you can call me Dick, everyone does. And you're Bart?"

"Yeah," said Bart. "Mind if I cut in?"

"No," said Dick. "She's all yours. Bye Brooke."

"Bye dick," said Brooke smiling as he walked away. As soon as he was gone she punched Bart in the arm.

"Ow," said Bart. "What was that for?"

"We decided we were going to be just friends remember?" said Brooke. "Why the hell did you interrupt? We were getting along fine!"

"Hey, we agreed to start from scratch," said Bart. "My feelings about you haven't changed. I'm not going down without a fight. I think I'm in love with you."

"What?" asked Brooke shocked.

"Sorry," said Bart going a little red. "It just, kinda slipped out."

"Did you mean it?" asked Brooke curiously.

"Does it matter?" asked Bart. "You've made it pretty clear that you don't feel that way about me anymore."

"I'm sorry Bart. I don't know what I'm really feeling. I don't know if these are my feelings or your feelings. I never know how I really feel. I can always feel how other people feel and it's their emotions and thoughts that I react to because I'm convinced that they're mine."

"I didn't know that. You never told us you were like an empath."

"It's recent. It started that day when I came to Metropolis. Something must have triggered it. I only just realised what was happening yesterday. Oliver, victor and AC don't know about it and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them. I'll tell them when I'm ready."

"Yeah, ok. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

"I know."

Brooke woke up late the next day. It was well after noon when she came out of her room. Their was a sleepy feeling in the air from everyone as she took a seat at the table and helped herself to some food.

"Morning," said AC through a yawn.

"Good morning," Brooke replied smiling. "Where's everyone else?"

"Oliver's been up for ages, I think he went out to do some recon. Victor's gone out for a while, said he'd be back later. Bart is in bed still. He's worse than you."

"Least I wasn't the last one up," said Brooke brightly.

"Hey," came a sleepy voice.

They both turned around to see Bart walking into the kitchen. He looked incredibly worse for wear. His hair was messed up and all over the place. His eyes were red from lack of sleep.

"What's on for today?" asked Bart.

"Ollie's doing some recon and then we're going to decide on the best plan of action."

"Awesome," said Bart. "So today's just a chill day?"

"Guess so," said AC.

"Want to go for a walk anyone?" asked Bart.

"Pass," said AC.

"Yeah ok," said Brooke getting up. "I'm going to get changed first though."

"Ok," said Bart. "I should probably get changed too."

The two of them headed back up to their rooms to get changed and met at the door five minutes later. They said bye to AC before they headed out the door, down the elevator and out the front door.

Because they didn't really know their way around they kept didn't turn very much and just kept walking straight.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Brooke after half an hour of walking.

"Let's get something to eat," said Bart. "I'm getting hungry."

Brooke nodded and they walked a little further until they found a nice restaurant to eat at. They took a table near the back with few people around them so they could talk.

"So what's it like being an empath?" asked Bart.

"It's horrible," Brooke replied. "I need to learn how to control it. I don't feel things all the time, just when feelings are particularly strong, like the night when we got together. What I felt was-intense. It was strong."

"Really?"

"Yeah. But some of that may have been me too. I did like you before that empath thing came. I just never would have done anything about it straight away."

Bart nodded before saying, "We should probably get back. Ollie'll kill us if we're not back before it's dark."

They payed for their food before walking back down the street towards the hotel. They managed to get home by five but Oliver still wasn't very happy because they hadn't said where they were going and had their phones off.

It was just another day in paradise.

* * *

AN: Again I am so sorry it's taken me a very long time to update. I'll attempt to do it more often now. I know this chapter was kinda slow but I need inspiration. I'll watch lots of Smallville to inspire me. Review me


	6. I'm In

CHAPTER SIX-I'M IN

"I'm in," Brooke said quietly.  
"Did you say something miss?" asked the man walking in front of her.  
"Yes," said Brooke quickly, improvising. "I said I'm intrigued. This facility is amazing. What's down that corridor? It looks dark."  
He looked in the direction that Brooke was indicating, not realising how fast she was talking, and said, "There's nothing down there. Just spare offices."  
He smiled at her and she looked at him with a blank face before quickly smiling back at him. She could hear talking in her ear and knew that Oliver and Bart were discussing everything they heard.  
"What organisation did you say you were from again?" he asked suddenly.  
"Umm," Brooke hesitated for a second forgetting her cover and in that second he knew that she wasn't who she said she was.  
He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her towards him. His grip was so tight that she couldn't shake him off even if she tried.  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
She glared at him furiously and he slapped her across the face causing her to stagger. She felt something metal connect with her face. She turned to face him wincing slightly.  
"You better leave her alone," came a voice from behind him.  
Both him and Brooke looked around and saw Bart standing there. He stood there for a second stunned which gave Brooke enough time to get free from his grip. Brooke ducked and swung her leg around to hit him in the back of his knees knocking him off his feet. In a matter of seconds Bart had run to her and carried her out of the building and back to the car where Oliver was sitting waiting.  
"I am so sorry Brooke," said Oliver. "I shouldn't have let you go in there alone."  
"It's fine," said Brooke. "I'm the one that wanted to go in remember?" "I shouldn't have let you go," said Oliver. "Stop beating yourself up," said Brooke. "I don't think it was a complete waste of time. I'm pretty sure that down that corridor is where thirty three point one is. He got all defensive when I asked about it."  
"OK," said Oliver glancing to the backseat where Bart and Brooke sat. "We'll get Victor and AC and we're going in one hour from now."  
"Aye aye captain," said Brooke saluting.  
Oliver turned to face the road and speed down the street towards the hotel they were staying at. They all jumped out of the car as soon as it had stopped and went upstairs as fast as they could without looking to suspicious. Oliver opened the door and walked into their room flanked by Bart and Brooke.  
"What's going on?" asked AC as soon as the door was shut. "Oh my god! Brooke, you're bleeding!"  
"What?" said Brooke confused. She touched the side of her face where she was slapped and pulled it away and saw blood on her hand. "I didn't even feel it."  
"We should get you cleaned up," said Oliver. "Bart? Can you help her."  
"Sure," said Bart putting his arm around Brooke and leading her to the couch. He disappeared for a second and returned with the first aid supplies, a bowl of water and a cloth. He knelt down in front of her and dipped the cloth in the water before dabbing it over the wound. She winced as the cloth touched her face and he pulled it away quickly.  
"Sorry," he whispered.  
"It's ok," said Brooke. "Don't worry about hurting me. Just clean the wound."  
He put the cloth back in the water and put his hand on the other side of her face before putting the cloth against her cheek again. She winced again but he held her head in place. When he removed the cloth the residue of blood had disappeared and there was just a cut across her left cheek.  
"I think it's going to bruise," said Bart touching her cheek lightly.  
"Perfect," said Brooke bitterly.  
He got some dressing and put it over the cut. He opened the first aid kit and suddenly looked uncomfortable. He bit his lip and looked up at Brooke.  
"What?" asked Brooke and then, smiling slightly asked, "Do I have something on my face?"  
He laughed at that and said, "You need stitches and I'm not sure that I should do that."  
"Yeah you're right," said Brooke.  
"Still not done fixing her up?" asked AC as he came back into the room.  
"Well, we think I may need stitches and we both agreed that Bart shouldn't do that."  
"Good call," said AC. "I'll do it."  
He picked up the needle and thread and begun to sew her skin together as she tried not to move. Once he finished he put a clear bandage over it for protection.  
"Thanks," said Brooke to Bart and AC.  
"No problem," said AC. "You should probably go get changed. We're about to head back to the lab. And there's blood on your shirt."  
Brooke glanced down and saw the red stain on her shirt. She stood up and sighed before heading to her room. She quickly put on her black leather pants and shirt. She slipped on her black boots and grabbed her glasses before heading out to meet the others.  
They were all gathered in the lounge room and were waiting for Oliver to get back. He came through the door in his Green Arrow gear and faced them all. They all turned to face him as one.  
"We're splitting into teams," Oliver informed them. "One group of two and the other group of three. Bart and Brooke are with me. Victor and AC, I want you to access the computer and get anything you can. Find out as much as you can about what's been happening there."  
"And what are you three going to do?" asked Victor.  
"We're going to be setting bombs and making sure the building is evacuated," said Oliver. "Everyone clear? Good. Let's move out. Bart, Brooke come with me."  
Bart and Brooke glanced at each other before quickly doing as they were asked. They went straight to their private elevator and were taken directly to the parking lot. They followed Oliver to the car they'd been in earlier and he got into the front seat. Bart quickly got into the passenger seat and Brooke slid into the back. They were speeding off to the Luthor Corp facility and arrived there in practically no time.  
"Brooke, I need you to get us in," said Oliver.  
"No problem," said Brooke walking to the entrance. She stopped in front of the security guard and smiled lifting her sunglasses away from her eyes and placing them on top of her head.  
"How can I help you miss?" he asked as he looked her up and down taking in the figure hugging leather and her cleavage.  
"I need to get inside," said Brooke in her most seductive voice.  
"I'm sorry?" the guard said confused.  
"Let me inside," Brooke whispered commandingly this time. "You will let me in and you will forget all about seeing us."  
He looked to be in a daze as he opened the gate for her. Oliver and Bart walked over to her and the three of them walked through the gate quickly.  
"Your voice is quiet scary when you do that," said Bart casually.  
"Really?" Brooke asked.  
"How does it work anyway?" Oliver asked curiously.  
"I have to have direct eye contact," said Brooke. "So, it only works close up."  
Oliver nodded and continued to the back door which he kicked open. There was two guards standing there and both looked around as the three of them came inside.  
"What the-" one of them began to say but he never finished.  
Brooke had kicked him in the stomach and he fell to the ground. The other one began to run away but Bart was in front of him in a matter of seconds and had punched him in the face. Both of the guards lay motionless on the ground and Oliver walked over to them and dragged one of them a safe distance away fromt the building and Brooke and Bart took the other one.  
"Green Arrow to Aquaman," Oliver said.  
"Aquaman here," said AC.  
"What's your status?" asked Oliver.  
"We've entered the building with little trouble," AC informed them. "Cyborg in hacking into the computer as we speak."  
"Excellent," said Oliver walking back inside. "Are there any people with abilities being held in this facility?"  
"No," said AC. "This lab is just housing data. There aren't any people with abilities here."  
"Ok," said Oliver. "In that case, we're setting bombs around the building now. You two need to get out of here as soon as you've gotten the data. We're going to get the alarms set off."  
"Ok," said AC. "Over."  
"Brooke, Bart," said Oliver turning around. "You two are going to get all the people cleared out of this building. I don't want anyone left inside. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah," they both said simultaneously before hurrying down another corridor.  
"Hey!" a guy yelled getting a gun out and pointing at both.  
They both stopped where they were and slowly turned around raising their hands above their heads. He walked cautiously over to them and when he was close enough Brooke kicked the gun out of his hand and knocked him to the ground. She picked up the gun and pointed it at him.  
"Get up," said Brooke aiming the gun. "Now." He got up to his feet eyeing the gun in her hand. "I want you to leave this building right now and spread the word that this building will explode in five minutes. Get out."  
They watched as the man ran around the corner before continuing. Bart raced past Brooke down the corridor. Brooke followed holding the gun ready just in case. The alarms started going off all at once and Bart was back at her side a millisecond later.  
"Let's get out of here," Bart suggested.  
Brooke smiled at him and held the gun to her side and allowed him to put his arm around her and walk her out. They came out of the building and saw Victor and AC waiting there. A minute later Oliver joined them.  
"All the people are out of the building," Oliver informed them all. "Come on. Let's get out of here. The building is going to explode in less than a minute."  
All five of them ran out of the premises and just as they were out the gate the building exploded. They all stood frozen watching and in the same instance they all began to head to the car. Brooke, Bart and AC jumped in the backseat, Victor got into the passenger seat and Oliver went behind the wheel and sped away.  
"So where to now boss?" Bart asked.  
"We're splitting up," said Oliver.  
"What?" came four shocked voices.  
"Was I unclear?" asked Oliver. "I want us all to split up. We can cover more ground. Lex won't expect us to split up. We can attack his facilities simultaneously."  
A shocked silence followed these words. The car stopped in the garage and Oliver turned to face all of them. He looked them all in the eyes and saw how shocked and afraid some of them were at the idea of splitting up.  
"Oliver," Brooke began. "I'm not so sure about splitting up. That would lower the amount of people we have infiltrating each facility and I think that would also lower our chances of being successful."  
"I understand your concerns Brooke," said Oliver. "But we don't really need five people entering every facility to take it down and get what we need. In fact the more people we send in the more at risk we are of losing someone."  
"So sending in two or three people is the answer?" Brooke questioned. "That seems less safe to me. I think we have better opportunities if all of us are working together."  
"You're scared," said Oliver. "Don't be. Brooke, I've considered the advantages and disadvantages of splitting up the team and I personally feel that the positives outweigh the negatives by a considerable amount. We will still keep in contact and instructions of what to do will come directly from me."  
"You've already decided," said Brooke. "No matter what any of us said you were going ahead with the idea of splitting up. And you've already decided where we're going and who's going."  
"Stop reading my mind Brooke," said Oliver angrily. "Yes, all of that is true. I want you and Bart to head to London. You leave on my jet tonight."  
"Oliver I can't go back to London," said Brooke.  
"It is very unlikely you will see anyone you know," Oliver said confidently.  
"I'm only concerned about seeing my parents," said Brooke. "They work at that Luthor Corp facility. There is every chance that I could see them."  
"That is a risk," said Oliver. "However, I'm counting on all the times you spent there as a kid coming to our advantage there. I know you can handle this Brooke. I have complete faith in you."  
"Know what sucks?" said Brooke. "The fact that I know you mean everything you've said."  
"So, let me get this straight," said Victor. "You're sending the two teenagers away. Alone. To London. Two teenagers that also have a history together."  
"A history that's in the past," said Brooke. "Like most history."  
"History sometimes repeats itself," Victor countered.  
"Give it a rest already!" Brooke yelled before putting her hand on her head as though in pain and fell into Bart.  
"Brooke!" Bart said shaking her slightly.  
She opened her eyes slowly and just as slowly raised her hand to her head.  
"What happened?" Brooke asked.  
"I'm not sure," said Bart helping her out of the car. "Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I think so," said Brooke. "We'll get you upstairs," said Oliver.  
Bart and Oliver both put an arm around her and half dragged her towards the elevator. Victor and AC were right behind them and as soon as they came into their hotel room Oliver and Bart lowered Brooke onto the couch. AC had gone to the bathroom to get a face washer and water and dipped it into the water before applying it to her forehead. Victor came from the kitchen with panadol and a glass of water.  
"Let's just hope it's a headache," said Victor putting it down on the table. "Though it did just come out of nowhere."  
Bart put his arm under her and helped her sit up. AC held the tablets and put them in her mouth. Bart then tipped some water in her mouth to help her to swallow them. Bart set her back down and backed away from her to give her space.  
"You can all stop staring now," said Brooke weakly. "I'm awake and your thoughts are hurting more than they're helping."  
"Are you ok?" asked Bart concerned.  
"My head hurts like hell," said Brooke. "But other than that I'm of the good."  
Bart bent down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. He straightened up and looked down at her lying on the couch. He then turned and looked at Oliver, Victor and AC and the four of them walked into the next room.  
"What's happening to her?" Bart asked.  
"I'm not sure," said Oliver putting his head in his hands trying to think.  
"Could it be because of her abilities?" asked Victor. "I mean her powers are controlled by her mind, right? So maybe she's been using them a bit too much and she's had like an overload or something. She has been stressing out trying to find out what's happening at Luthor Corp."  
"I know," said Oliver. "I can't stand to see her like that and it's all my fault."  
"What!?" Bart, AC and Victor exclaimed.  
"She wouldn't even be a part of this if it wasn't for me," said Oliver. "None of you would be. I dragged all of you into this and if anything happens to any of you it's all on me."  
"Yeah, cause we don't have free will," said Bart sarcastically. "Snap out of it Oliver! We all decided to be a part of this. You didn't force us into anything. We all decided to be a part of this and if we didn't want to be you sure as hell wouldn't have made us. So, can you stop blaming all this on yourself and let's think of a way to help Brooke!"  
"You still like her," said Oliver looking up at Bart. It wasn't a question. It was a statement.  
"I've always liked her," Bart said. "Possibly more than she likes me. But you know what? It doesn't matter how I feel about her because she refuses to move forward cause she isn't sure if she feels the same way. She thinks she's mixing up her feelings with mine."  
"BART!" Brooke screeched from the next room.  
Oliver, Victor and AC blinked and he was gone. They all threw a glance at each other before hurrying out to the other room to see Brooke collapsed on the ground with Bart at her side.  
"What happened?" Oliver demanded after examining the scene in front of him.  
"She tried to move," Bart explained. "I guess she could feel all our emotions from here and she got worried. She was coming to make sure we didn't kill each other."  
"She told you this?" Victor asked.  
"Yeah," said Bart. "She was conscious when I got here and she said she could feel the anger radiating from the room. I think she just needs some sleep and hopefully she'll be better in the morning."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"  
"Is that you Bart?" Brooke asked.  
"Yeah it's me," said Bart sounding happy.  
"My head's still a bit sore, but I'm not hearing anything I don't want to hear."  
She opened her eyes and saw him sitting on the chair next to her bed grinning down at her. The door opened and Oliver came in the room. He saw Brooke sitting up and smiled at her.  
"Does this mean you're better?" Oliver asked.  
"Much better," said Brooke. "So Bart and I are heading to London?"  
"Yeah," said Oliver suddenly hesitant. "Maybe you were right last night. Maybe we shouldn't be splitting up. If you get like you did last night again I don't know that Bart can handle it by himself."  
"What!" said Bart outraged. "I was the one taking care of her."  
"It's ok Oliver," said Brooke. "I want to go."  
"Are you two sure you can handle this?" Oliver asked looking at them both.  
"Yes," they said simultaneously.  
"I'll get the jet ready," said Oliver. "Make sure you've packed everything you need."  
He left the room and Brooke got out of bed and walked to her suit case. She opened it and took out denim shorts, a light blue singlet shirt and wedge shoes. She then turned around and looked at Bart raising her eyebrow.  
"Sorry," siad Bart getting the message and walking out of the room quickly. As soon as he left got changed and made sure her suit case was zipped before heading out to the lounge room.  
"Heard you were going to leave," Victor said pulling Brooke into a hug. "If you need anything you give me a call."  
"Thanks," said Brooke as she pulled away and turned to AC.  
He smiled at her. "I'm glad you're ok now. But just make sure you're ok later. And if anything does happen to you just know that we will avenge you. Bart too."  
"So we've grown on you?" Brooke said smiling.  
"You're like a sister to me," said AC. "And he's like my brother."  
Bart and Oliver came into the room. Oliver hugged Brooke and shook Bart's hand.  
"You two be careful," said Oliver. "I don't want either of you to be hurt or to go through what you did while in Metropolis."  
"Relax Ollie," said Brooke smiling. "You don't give us enough credit. We can take care of our self and I think we've proven that we can get in and out of Luthor's facilities without being caught."  
"I'm still going to worry about you," Oliver insisted. "No matter how prepared I know you both are. Good luck. The cars waiting out front and the jet is ready to take off as soon as you get there."  
"Bye," said Brooke hugging Oliver again. "I'm gonna miss you."  
"I'll miss you too," said Oliver squeezing her closer. "Now get going."  
They let each other go and Brooke and Bart walked out of the hotel room and went down the elevator. Once they were out of the hotel they went straight to a black car and sat in the back seat.  
"Good morning Miss Robert," the driver said smiling. "Good morning Mr Allen."  
"Morning Brad," they both replied simultaneously.  
"So where are you both heading?" he asked conversationally.  
"London," Brooke replied.  
"Really?" said Brad suddenly intrigued. "Why are you going there?"  
"I used to live there before I met Oliver," Brooke said casually. "I never had a chance to say bye to all my friends there and I really want to see them again."  
"Sounds nice," Brad said pulling up next to Oliver's jet. "Here you go. Have fun in London!"  
"Thanks," said Brooke opening the door and getting out of the car.  
Bart walked around to the boot and carried their suit cases towards the jet. They both sat down and settled in for the long trip.  
"Brooke?" Bart said hesitantly.  
"Mmm?" Brooke said looking up.  
"We need to talk," said Bart.  
"What about?"  
"I still have feelings for you."  
Brooke sat in silence for a few seconds before replying quietly, "I know."  
Bart looked up at her and saw tears coming down her cheeks.  
"Why are you crying?" Bart asked looking scared. "Are you ok?"  
"I'm sick of knowing what everyone is thinking and feeling," Brooke said through her tears. "It makes everything so safe and nothing's exciting because I know how someone is feeling before they get the guts to say it for them self."  
"But that means you never get hurt," Bart said.  
"It means I don't get to live how I should," said Brooke. "The pain and suffering we go through is what makes us know when we find the person we want to be with for the rest of our life. I'll never know because I will never go through that pain because I wouldn't want to purposely inflict that on myself. Every guy I've been with I've been sure that they liked me first except for two."  
"Who?" asked Bart.  
"My first boyfriend," Brooke said. "James. The only guy I ever really liked and Cameron the jerk I dated because it was excpected. I was going out with both of them before I got these abilities and after I did I wasn't able to sense how people felt or read their minds so there was never an issue until a few months ago when I began to hear peoples thoughts. But I'm beginning to get the hang of it all now."  
"Get the hang of it?"  
"I'm able to block out peoples thoughts now," said Brooke.  
"Since when?" Bart demanded.  
"Just since this morning," said Brooke. "I noticed it when I woke up. I had no idea what you and Oliver were thinking, but when I opened my eyes I saw the worried look on your faces and it shocked me that I couldn't hear anything. Then I focused and I could hear you both and once I stopped focusing there was nothing. I can't tell you how much of a relief it is to not know every thought that passes through someones head."  
"So you can't hear my voice right now?" Bart asked.  
"No," said Brooke. "But I can hear yours, Oliver's, AC's and Victor's voices a lot more clearly than others because I spend so much time around all of you and I always heard your thoughts. Anyway, point is I'm not hearing them right-"  
He cut her off suddenly by kissing her. When he pulled away he looked at her anxiously waiting to see her reaction. She sat in silence, looking to shocked to put her thoughts into words. He moved back a bit but she moved closing the distance between them until their lips met again. She had her arms around his neck and in seconds was sitting on him with her legs wrapped around his waist and kissing him fiercely. Bart was caught off guard and sat there dumbfounded for less than a second before he kissed her back. He moved his left hand up her back and had his right hand moving slowly up her leg.  
Brooke moved back for a second to get some air and looked at him smiling. He smiled back at her still keeping her in place on top of him.  
"What was that about?" Bart asked breathlessly.  
"I've decided to not let what I know get in the way of being with who I want to be with," Brooke said.  
"Then can I ask you something?" asked Bart hesitantly.  
"You can ask me anything," said Brooke running her hand through his hair.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?"  
"I kind of thought that was obvious," said Brooke. "You didn't have to ask."  
She pulled his head back towards her and kissed him slowly before letting him go and standing up. She looked down at him and smiled before returning to her seat and taking out her laptop.  
"I'm confused," Bart said looking at her. "What are you doing?"  
"I need to go online," Brooke said. "I wasn't exactly lying to Brad when he asked why we were going to London. I do want to see my friends and I think it'd be rude if I just showed up on their doorstep. I'm going to talk with whoever is online and tell them to let everyone know that I'm coming back."  
"And what will their reactions be?" Bart asked.  
"Mixed as always," said Brooke. "Granted I was one of the most popular girls at my school so naturally a lot of people hated me."  
"I can't imagine anyone hating you," Bart said smiling.  
"Well, you didn't go to high school with me," said Brooke. "To put it very lightly; I was a bitch. I fell in with the wrong crowd. I had the hottest guy in school and star of the basketball team, Cameron, as my boyfriend. And I was head cheerleader."  
"You were a cheerleader?" asked Bart laughing. "Shut up," said Brooke.  
"Well, you sound like you've changed a lot since then," said Bart. "And I'm sure there will be people that will be glad you're back."  
"I began to change after I got my abilities," Brooke said. "I was a lot nicer but even that didn't get me to change everything. I still dated Cameron even though I didn't like him. You must think I'm such a horrible person."  
"I don't. That's the old you. I've seen the person you've become. And you know what? She's pretty great, whether you want to believe it or not."  
They sat in silence for five minutes while Brooke began to check her e-mails and talk to one of her friends online and Bart thought through everything she had just told him.  
"You don't mind heading to a party as soon as we land do you?" Brooke asked breaking the silence. "Cause it's Rachel's birthday and she's having a party. Everyone I know in England is going to be there."  
"You sure it's ok if I come?" Bart asked.  
"Yes," said Brooke. "I've been talking with Rach and she really wants to see me again and I asked if I could bring a friend and she said yes so you're coming."  
"Looks like I don't get a choice in the matter."  
"Not a chance."  
The plane began to descend and as soon as it had landed they picked up their suit cases and headed towards the car waiting for them. Bart sat in the drivers seat and drove. They quickly stopped at the hotel to drop off all their luggage and get into fresh clothes.  
"So where exactly are we heading?" asked Bart as they got back into the car and he turned the engine on.  
"I'll direct you," said Brooke grinning.  
Ten minutes later they arrived at a house with music coming out of it loudly. They both got out of the car and headed in though the open door.  
"Oh my god!" a voice squealed as soon as they were inside. "Brooke Roberts? Is that you?"  
"Eve!" Brooke said running up to the blond girl and hugging her. "I'm so glad to see you!"  
"B!" said Eve grinning. "Where the hell have you been? I've missed you."  
"I've kinda been travelling," Brooke said.  
"And missed out on the majority of your last year," said Eve. "You should've seen the reactions from everyone when it finally came out that you'd left."  
"The reactions?" asked Brooke.  
"There were all sorts of theories," said Eve. "No one knew what had happened. Your parents disappeared a week after you had and a lot of people thought that you'd gone to rehab."  
"Why would you have gone to rehab?" asked Bart looking at Brooke.  
"I told you I fell in with the wrong crowd," said Brooke. "I did things that I'm not proud of." Brooke turned back to Eve, "What else did people say?"  
"Sam said you had sex with him and were pregnant," said Eve. "Boarding school, mental asylum, left for Hollywood to become an actress. There were so many theories and I honestly can't remember all of them."  
"Thanks Eve," said Brooke.  
"So what actually happened?" Eve asked curiously. "I mean you said travelling, and that definitely wasn't one of the big theories, but why didn't you wait till you were finished school?"  
"I ran away from home," said Brooke. "I'd had enough and I needed to get away and I didn't have time to explain to anyone."  
"Not even Cameron," said Eve. "Sweetie, he's been a wreck for the last few months. He hasn't been with anybody else since you. He keeps waiting for you to come back."  
"Why?" asked Brooke in shock.  
"Who wouldn't wait for you?" said Bart nudging her in the ribs gently and smiling at her.  
"You and Cameron are two completely different people," said Brooke. "I never saw him as someone that would wait around for me for six months. I was the first real relationship he'd been in. Before me he was with a different girl every week."  
"Clearly changed him for the better," said Eve. "I really think you should go talk with him though. Maybe explain where you're at so he's not wasting his time."  
"Yeah, I'll go talk to him," said Brooke looking around the room. "Can you hang with Bart?"  
"Sure," said Eve turning to look at Bart properly since he first came in and smiling. "Let's go get a drink."  
Bart quickly glanced at Brooke before heading off with Eve saying, "I can't have alcohol cause I'm driving home."  
Brooke turned around and walked right up to a tall guy with light brown hair who was muscular.  
"Brooke?" he said in shock. "What the hell are you-"  
Before he could finish the sentence she punched him on the side of his face as hard as she could manage. He staggered and all the guys standing around him stared dumbstruck.  
"That," Brooke began. "Is for starting a rumour saying I was pregnant." She then kneed him in the groin. "That is for telling people we had sex. Nice talking to you Sam. See you again never."  
She had turned around and walked away before he managed to regain his composure. Brooke continued to move through the crowd grabbing a drink from the table and finally found who she was looking for. She finished her drink quickly before she tapped Cameron on the shoulder and he turned around and was stunned as he looked at her. After a few seconds he grinned and hugged her tightly while whispering in her ear, "Everyone said you weren't coming back but I didn't give up hope. I knew you'd come back eventually."  
Suddenly he realised how unresponsive she was being.  
"Are you ok?" he asked pulling away and looking at her critically. "You look sick. Have you been eating?"  
"Not a whole lot actually," said Brooke. "Something I hadn't really noticed until right now."  
"Have you been drinking?" he asked. "On an empty stomach?"  
"Yes," said Brooke.  
"Right. So are you going to tell me where you've been for the last six months?" asked Cameron.  
"I can confirm that I am not pregnant, I didn't go to rehab and I'm not an actress in Hollywood," said Brooke.  
"Well, I'm extremely thankful to hear that you're not pregnant, especially not to Sam," said Cameron.  
"Did you hear what happened a few minutes ago?" asked Brooke.  
"I heard he got punched in the face and kneed in the groin," said Cameron. "That was you, wasn't it?"  
"He had it coming," said Brooke. "But that's not why I'm here."  
"Why are you here?"  
"I wanted to see everyone again and I had to set things straight. Cameron, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you I was leaving. The only reason I didn't was because I didn't want my parents to know until it was too late to stop me. The point is, I didn't expect you to wait for me to come back. If I ever decided to come back I assumed you would have moved on with your life. Do you know how miserable I'm feeling knowing that you've waited around all this time?"  
"No," said Cameron quietly. "But I love you Brooke. I want you so badly. I would do anything to keep you in my life. Just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it."  
"You didn't do anything wrong," said Brooke. "I did. You deserve so much better than me."  
"But I don't want better. I only want you," said Cameron.  
"Which makes this even harder to tell you," said Brooke slowly. "I assumed you would have moved on and I did."  
"What?" said Cameron looking at her in confusion.  
"I am so sorry," Brooke said with tears forming in her eyes.  
"You moved on and I was here waiting for you to come back."  
"I didn't ask you to wait for me."  
"You didn't ask me anything; you just left. Not a word to any of us for six months and you come here and expect all to be forgiven? Sorry, but you're not."  
"I didn't come here for forgiveness," said Brooke. "I came here because I wanted to set things right between us."  
"Everything's understood now," said Cameron. "Go and run off to your new boyfriend."  
"Know what?" Brooke began. "I actually felt bad about this, but you're acting far worse than I could have imagined."  
"What did you think would happen?" Cameron demanded. "That I'd be thrilled for you and we'd be best friends?"  
"I'd hoped that you'd at the very least have no ill feelings towards me and we could work our way to being friends again," said Brooke. "I do love you Cameron, but it's the sort of love I'd have for a brother or a friend. I hope you can understand that I never meant to hurt you and I hope we can eventually go back to being friends."  
Without waiting for a response Brooke turned around and grabbed another shot and swallowed it quickly. She then went to find Bart and Eve. She found them inside sitting on a couch talking and laughing.  
"Hey," said Bart standing up as soon as he saw her but he immediately faltered when he saw the tears she hadn't wiped away. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm ok," said Brooke. "I'm just glad I told Cameron what was going on."  
"I'm sorry that you're hurting," said Bart hugging her. "Do you want to leave?"  
"Not yet," said Brooke. "I still haven't seen Rachel or Mark."  
"We'll go find them," said Bart pulling away and holding her hand. "See you Eve. It was nice meeting you."  
"Yeah," said Eve. "Come see me before you leave."  
Bart nodded and then Brooke lead him outside. After five minutes of searching they finally came across Mark.  
"Brooke Roberts," he said smiling and hugging her. "How've you been?"  
"Depends on the day," said Brooke. "I was looking for Rach and I assumed that you would know where she is."  
"Good call," said Mark grinning and putting his arm around her waist leading her through the crowd. "Rach and I are still as inseparable as ever."  
"I'm glad," said Brooke smiling. "It's nice to know that some things don't change."  
"Here," Mark said grabbing two shots. "Have a drink."  
He held out the shot glasses to Brooke and Bart. Brooke took hers but Bart said, "I shouldn't, I'm driving."  
"Fair point dude," said Mark drinking it himself.  
They came to the dance area and he waved to someone on the stage. She was a very pretty girl with dark brown hair that was curled and chocolate brown eyes. She came running over to the and threw her arms around Brooke pulling her into a bone crunching hug. As she pulled away she looked at Brooke and grinned.  
"B! I can't believe you're really here!" said the girl who was Rachel. "I mean, I know you said you were coming but actually seeing you here is the best present you could've given me! Are you coming back to school?"  
"No," said Brooke. "This is just a stop over really. I wanted to come and see everyone."  
"You're leaving?" said Rachel in shock. "You're not going to stay?"  
"I'm sorry Rach," said Brooke. "But I knew I had to tell you what was going on."  
"Why did you leave?" Rachel asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I didn't have time to tell anyone," said Brooke. "And I left because I wanted to experience the world. I wanted to travel."  
"And you couldn't wait till school was over?" Rachel asked.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I left," said Brooke avoiding her last question. "I only came here to let you know what was happening and I can't stay. We have to go now."  
"Who's that?" asked Rachel noticing Bart for the first time.  
"Bart Allen," said Bart extending his hand and shaking hers. "I met Brooke in Metropolis."  
"That city near where your cousin and Aunt live?" Rachel directed at Brooke.  
"Yeah," Brooke said. "I met some pretty nice people there."  
"I hope you know that no matter what I will always love you," said Rachel. "Let's at least try to keep in touch."  
"We will," Brooke promised before repeating herself. "I have to go now. Bye, and happy birthday."  
"Bye," said Rachel hugging Brooke quickly.  
Brooke tightened her grip on Bart's hand and lead him to the front door.  
"Trying to leave without saying bye," said Eve walking over to them.  
"See you," said Brooke. "Sorry we couldn't stay longer."  
"Least I got to see you again," said Eve smiling. "And it was nice to meet you Bart."  
"Yeah," said Bart. "Same. Bye."  
Bart lead the way out and opened the passenger door for Brooke. He then headed around the car and got into the driver's seat and drove them back to the hotel.  
"Are you ok?" asked Bart.  
"I'm feeling nostalgic," said Brooke. "Can we go to a bar?"  
"Are you sure?" Bart asked.  
"Yes. Can we please go? There's a bar right next to the hotel," said Brooke. "We can do shots. Please?"  
"Sure," said Bart parking the car in the garage.  
They both got out and walked next door to the bar. Bart pulled her over to the counter and they sat on the stools as a barman came over to them.  
"What can I get for you?" he asked.  
"Can I get a gin martini with an olive?" said Brooke.  
"A beer thanks," said Bart.  
"Can I see some identification?" the waiter asked.  
"Sure," said Brooke getting her purse out of her bag and showing her ID.  
Bart did the same and the waiter nodded and got their drinks.  
"On me," said Brooke getting out cash. "Well, actually it's on Oliver."  
"To Oliver," said Bart drinking his beer.  
"To Oliver," said Brooke sipping her drink.  
Two hours later they were at a table with shot glasses over the table. They both picked up another shot and swallowed them before slamming the glasses onto the table.  
"I haven't had this much to drink in over two years," said Brooke.  
"I haven't had this much to drink ever," said Bart. "I think maybe we should head back upstairs. Oliver will be pissed if we don't go in tomorrow. Besides, we didn't call to say we got here safely."  
"Ok," said Brooke. "Let's go."  
She stood up and swayed to the side. Grabbing the chair she steadied herself. Bart came around and put his arm around her waist while she put hers around his neck and he led her out of the bar.  
"I think you had too much to drink tonight," said Bart.  
"Probably," said Brooke allowing him to take her back to their hotel room.  
"Let's get you into bed," said Bart opening the door and walking her to her room.  
"Are you going to join me?" Brooke asked facing him and putting her arms around his neck and walking backwards.  
"Brooke," said Bart taking her arms from around his neck and putting her in her bed. "You're drunk and you don't want to do anything you will regret in the morning."  
"But I-"  
"No," said Bart firmly. "Go to sleep. Goodnight gorgeous."  
He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. He yawned and made his way to his room and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

* * *

Brooke woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She sat up and put her head in her hands and moaned quietly. She got out of her bed and looked down to see she was still in her clothes from the previous night. She got out of bed and got in the shower. After she had washed her hair she got out and dried it before getting dressed into grey tracksuits and a baby blue t-shirt.  
"Hey," said Bart when she came into the kitchen and sat at the table. "Pancakes?"  
"Yes please," said Brooke. "I'd also like some pain killers."  
He handed her a glass of water and two tablets which she swallowed before eating her pancakes.  
"Coffee?" Bart asked pouring one for himself.  
Brooke nodded and he passed one over to her and sat down opposite her eating his pancakes and drinking his coffee.  
"How do you feel this morning?" asked Bart.  
"Like hell," Brooke replied. "How much did I drink? I barely remember anything. The last thing I remember clearly is telling Cameron everything."  
"You said hi to Rachel and Mark," Bart said. "Then I drove us back to the hotel but you insisted on going to get drinks at the pub next door. So we went there and had a few drinks and some shots before I brought you back to the hotel and put you in bed for the night."  
"You took care of me?"  
"Of course I did. I also felt really bad because I agreed to go to the bar."  
The phone rang and Brooke put her hands over her ears. Bart laughed at her before picking it up.  
"Hello? Oh, hey Oliver," said Bart. "What's up?"  
"I heard from the pilot and he said you were in London," said Oliver. "And I never heard from either of you."  
"Brooke wanted to go see some of her friends," said Bart. "And when we got back to the hotel we were really tired so we just went to sleep. We were going to call you soon."  
"I'm sure you were," said Oliver. "So you're safe? Nothing's happened?"  
"We're fine apart from a little headache," said Bart. "Well, Brooke has a headache anyway. Nothing's happened either. We're ready to go in at nineteen hundred hours."  
"Ok," said Oliver. "Is Brooke alright to go in?"  
"Yeah," said Bart. "She just needs to relax for a while. She'll be fine in a few hours. We're all set to go in."  
"Good," said Oliver. "Just be careful and good luck."  
"Thanks Ollie," said Bart. "Bye."  
Brooke watched as Bart hung up the phone and then put her head on the table and closed her eyes. She heard Bart laugh but he didn't say anything. It was a few hours later when she sat up on the couch. She assumed Bart must have moved her so she'd be more comfortable.  
"Afternoon sleepy head," said Bart coming into the room grinning. "No more alcohol nights for you."  
"Thanks," said Brooke. "For looking after me I mean. I guess I kind of reverted back to how I used to be when I lived here. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok," said Bart sitting down next to her. "So, are you ready to break into the Luthor Corp facility?"  
"Hell yeah," said Brooke. "We're leaving in an hour," said Bart. "Are you sure you're up for it?"  
"If I don't go, you won't know what you're heading in to," said Brooke. "You know nothing about this facility. I practically lived there as a kid. I know my way around and I know where everything is. Besides, I'm ready to take Lex Luthor down."  
"Better get changed then," said Bart.  
Brooke stood up and walked to her room. She pulled out the black leather dress she had just gotten and unzipped it before stepping inside it and pulling it up.  
"Bart!" Brooke called. "Come here for a second!"  
Bart came in and said, "What?"  
"Can you zip me up?" Brooke asked pointing over her shoulder.  
Bart nodded and crossed over to her. He put his left hand on her upper back while pulling the zipper up slowly and then kept his left hand where it was. She turned around to face him and smiled.  
"Thanks," she said aware that his hand was still on her back. "Are you ok?"  
"You are incredibly beautiful," said Bart.  
"You're sweet," said Brooke grabbing his hand and removing it from her back. She crossed back to her wardrobe and pulled her boots on. She then twisted her hair into a bun and put her plain black mask on. She walked back to Bart and he held out his hands and lifted her up. He ran them down to the Luthor Corp facility and straight past the guards at the front entrance.  
Brooke jumped out of Bart's arms quickly.  
"I'm going to go to the main computer," said Brooke. "I'll shut down the security system and see what I can find out. I want you to plant explosions. Once I've finished accessing the data we need I will start the emergency evacuation protocol."  
"Aye, aye captain," said Bart saluting her.  
"Put your communicator on," said Brooke turning hers on as she spoke. "Good luck."  
She opened the door and ran down the corridor taking the first left. She continued down the corridor and stopped at a door right at the end. She opened it and walked in to find one security guy.  
"Who are you?" the security guy asked. "What are you doing here?"  
"You didn't see anyone come in," said Brooke using her power to control him. "You were just leaving work. Head straight for your car and drive home."  
The security guard got out of his chair and left the room. Brooke felt bad for having to use her powers to control people but she knew she had to do it. She sat down in the chair and began to shut down the security system. After that was done she connected her portable hard drive and hacked into the computer network. She didn't have time to read all the information then so she copied it all.  
"Done copying the information," Brooke said. "I'm moving out n-"  
"Brooke?" said Bart wondering why she had suddenly stopped talking. "What's up?"  
"I have to do something else before I leave," said Brooke. "I'm going to start the evacuation."  
"I don't understand," said Bart. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Just keep doing what you're doing," said Brooke beginning the evacuation alarm. "I have to go now."  
Brooke got up and ran as fast as she could down the corridor. She came to a corridor where two men were lifting someone up and carrying them away.  
"Hey!" Brooke yelled after them. "I think she's a bit young for you don't you?"  
"Who the hell are you?" asked one of the guys.  
"I'm the one that's telling you to put her down and leave the building before one of you gets hurt," said Brooke calmly.  
The guy just laughed and came over to her. He towered over her but she didn't look even the slightest bit intimidated by him. He smiled and she punched him in the gut. His face turned from amusement to shock. He faltered and fell to the ground. The other guy dropped the girl they had both been carrying and came at her as well. She used her telekinisis to push him into a wall and he fell to the ground. Brooke ran over to the girl on the ground and helped her to her feet.  
"Are you ok?" asked Brooke.  
"I think so," the girl replied groggily. "Who are you?"  
"A friend," Brooke said grinning. "We have to get you out of here."  
Brooke glanced over her shoulder and saw that the two men were getting back to their feet. The first one was clutching his stomach in pain while the other had his hands on his head.  
"Leave the building right away," Brooke commanded and both of the men quickly did as she said.  
Brooke grabbed the girls hand and put her arm around her neck before dragging her out of the building. When they were a safe distance away in an alley Brooke allowed the girl to sit down on the ground while she got in touch with Bart.  
"Black Angel to Impulse."  
"Impulse here," said Bart. "Are you clear?"  
"Yeah," said Brooke. "Do it."  
An explosion sounded and Brooke looked around the corner in time to see the fire coming out of the building. She walked back over to the girl she had rescued and lent against the wall opposite her.  
"We can't stay here," Brooke said. "We have to keep moving."  
"I can't," the girl said. "I'm not strong enough to move."  
"Come on," said Brooke making the girl stand up. "You can't give up on me. We have to move or they will find us and take us to another facility to get probed and tested on."  
"I don't ever want to go back there," the gil said crying.  
"You won't," Brooke said pulling her down the alley. "As long as you stick with me and do exactly as I say."  
"What's going on?" asked Bart.  
"We need jackets," Brooke replied. "Grab two from my room."  
"On it," Bart replied. "Where are you though?"  
"We went down the alley opposite Luthor Corp and came out into the next stree. We'll wait here. Hurry."  
"Oh great," said the girl. "You're crazy aren't you?"  
"What are you talking about?" asked Brooke looking at her concerned.  
"Come on. You're talking to yourself. That's why they're after you isn't it?"  
"I'm not talking to myself," said Brooke laughing. "I'm using a communicator to talk with my associate. We broke into that facility to stop Lex experimenting on people with abilities like he did to us."  
"I'm here," came Bart's voice and he was at their side. "Jackets anyone?"  
Brooke took her black coat and pulled it on. She took her mask off and stuffed it into one of the pockets. The girl took the red leather jacket Bart handed her and slipped it on.  
"Do you have any cash?" asked Bart.  
"Yeah," Brooke replied pulling a roll of money from inside her boot. "Just in case."  
"Who are you people?" the girl asked.  
"My name is Brooke and this is my friend Bart," said Brooke. "And you are?"  
"Kate," she replied. "Why do you do this? Risk your lives I mean."  
"It feels like the right thing to do," Bart replied. "I've never really known where I fit in before. I never stayed in a place long enough to find out before or make any friends. For the first time in my life I feel like I'm doing something that matters. I help people like me."  
"I don't want anyone else to be caught and experimented on," Brooke said. "It's no picnic."  
"I know what you mean," said Kate. "But risking your lives for someone else is amazing. I don't know if I'd ever have the strength to make a sacrifice like that."  
"Look," said Bart glancing around them. "We shouldn't talk about this in the open. Let's get back to the hotel and talk there."  
"Agreed," said Brooke walking to the side of the road and holding out her hand. "Taxi!"  
One skidded to a stop and she opened the door and got in with Bart and Kate right behind her. "Four seasons please," said Brooke to the driver.  
The driver looked over his shoulder at her in shock but nodded. Once they arrived Brooke pulled some cash out and handed it to him.  
"Keep the change," said Brooke as the three of them headed inside quickly.  
Once they were back in the safety of their suite Brooke pulled out the laptop and switched it on. She sat on the couch and waited impatiently as it booted up. Bart walked into the kitchen and began to make coffee.  
"It's gonna be a long night," Brooke remarked as her laptop finally finished booting up.  
"Kate do you want a coffee?" Bart called.  
"Yes please," Kate said. "One sugar thanks."  
Bart came back with three coffees and handed them out to everyone. Brooke took hers greatfully and began to drink it. She took her portable hard drive out and hooked it up to the computer. She opened the files she had taken and began to sift through them.  
"Anything new?" asked Bart sitting on the chair opposite.  
"Nothing so far," said Brooke as she scrolled down. "Wait a minute. This part here is encrypted. If I can just work this out."  
She began to type furiously as she worked on it.  
"Don't mind her," said Bart noticing Kate looking at Brooke curiously. "She's good at this. Not as good as Watchtower but out of all the people we have breaking into facilities she's definitely our technology expert."  
"She doesn't look like someone that's into computers," said Kate.  
"Yeah I know," said Bart. "Imagine how shocked I was. Beauty and brains are very rarely in the same package. My best find ever."  
"It is rare," said Kate.  
"So why did they have you locked up?" asked Bart.  
"I can conjure fire," said Kate holding out her hand and fire appeared in her palm.  
"That is so cool," said Bart.  
"So what about you?" asked Kate. "I mean you have an ability right?"  
"I'm fast," said Bart.  
"How fast?" asked Kate.  
"Really fast," Bart replied.  
"Faster than a speeding bullet," said Brooke in a monotone not looking up from the computer.  
"I didn't know you were paying attention," said Bart grinning.  
Brooke took her eyes off the screen and looked up seriously, "Grab me the phone."  
Bart looked curious but did what she asked. As soon as she grabbed the phone she punched in the numbers and waited impatiently for someone to pick up.  
"Hello. This is AC. How can I-"  
"Get Oliver on the phone!" Brooke practically screamed.  
"Brookie?" asked AC. "Are you ok? Did Bart do something to you?"  
"I need to talk to Oliver right now!"  
"Ok," said AC slightly scared.  
Brooke tapped on the keyboard impatiently as she waited.  
"Brooke?" asked Oliver sounding worried. "What happened?"  
"Oliver I was just reading through the files we got from the facility," said Brooke. "Majority of it was information we had already gathered but there was an encrypted file. I managed to hack into it but there weren't a lot of details but there is something about a vial and we haven't come across this before. It doesn't exactly say what it's for but I'm guessing nothing good can come from Lex Luthor possessing it. There's no details saying where the vial is located. Are you there still Oliver?"  
"Yeah," said Oliver. "I'm still here. You didn't exactly give me an opportunity to talk in there."  
"Sorry," said Brooke. "Just wanted to get as much of the business out of the way as I could."  
"Mission was a success I take it," said Oliver.  
"Yes," said Brooke before lowering her voice and turning away from Bart and Kate so they wouldn't hear her. "We picked someone up on our way out of Luthor Corp. Her name is Kate and she can conjure fire. I don't know what to do with her."  
"You sound like you picked up a stray dog or something," said Oliver laughing.  
"Not funny," Brooke hissed."What do we do with her?"  
"Ask her what she wants to do," said Oliver. "Give her options."  
"What options?" asked Brooke.  
"You know what," said Oliver. "I'll deal with her. I want you at the airport tomorrow morning at eleven. Keep her with you and make sure she's safe and feed and hydrated."  
"I thought you said she wasn't a pet," said Brooke.  
"Just make sure she stays safe," said Oliver. "And be on time tomorrow morning. Bye."  
"Bye," said Brooke hanging up.  
"What was that about a vial?" asked Bart.  
"I found something," said Brooke. "There aren't a whole lot of details but I don't think this vial is a good thing."  
Brooke looked at Kate and then back at her laptop.  
"Brooke what's going on?" asked Bart. "What does Oliver want us to do next?"  
"He wants us at the airport tomorrow morning at eleven," said Brooke glancing up.  
"What do you two do for a living?" asked Kate examining the apartment.  
"We save people," said Bart. "We break into thirty three point one facilities, we steal data and we destroy the building."  
"So how do you afford to stay in a hotel like the four seasons?" asked Kate. "I mean, you don't get paid for what you're doing."  
"We have a great boss," said Brooke. "He pays for our accommodation and pretty much everything we need. If you want, you can meet him tomorrow. You can come with us to the airport."  
"Are you serious?" asked Kate shocked.  
"Absolutely," said Brooke. "It's completely up to you what happens next for you, but I think it would be a bad decision if you don't talk with Ollie first."  
Kate looked out the window for a few seconds before turning around to look at them both.  
"I'll come," said Kate. "I have no idea what to do now."  
"Don't worry," said Brooke. "You're going to be fine. Oliver is a great guy and he will make sure you are taken care of. If you want to get some sleep you can have my bed. It's just through that door."  
"Thanks," said Kate. "But I'd really like to have a shower and get in clean clothes."  
Brooke nodded. She got up and walked into her room. She pulled out a pair of pyjamas and grabbed a fresh towel. As she came back she handed them to Kate.  
"Bathroom is there," said Brooke. "See you tomorrow morning."  
Kate smiled as she walked into the bathroom. Brooke sat back on the couch and began reading through the data again to see if she had missed anything.  
"You're way to stressed," Bart whispered in her ear from behind the chair as he massaged her shoulders. "You need to relax and just go do something for you."  
"Can't," said Brooke. "I have to go through this and see if I missed anything. There might be some clue to tell me where this vial is."  
"You're going to stress yourself out," said Bart.  
"Another coffee please," said Brooke handing her cup to him.  
"I'll get you another coffee," said Bart. "If you promise to get some sleep tonight. And I mean more than five hours."  
"Sure," said Brooke. "But I don't think sleeping will help. I'll feel horrible in the morning."  
"Why asked Bart from the kitchen.  
"The couch isn't very comfortable," Brooke replied. "To sleep on I mean."  
"Sleep in my bed," said Bart. "You need it more than me."  
"I'm not going to take your bed," said Brooke.  
"Yes," said Bart handing her the cup. "You are. And you are going to get a good night sleep before we go and meet up with Oliver in the morning."  
"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," said Brooke.  
"Fine," said Bart. "I'll sleep in the bed too."  
Brooke fell silent unable to think of anything else to question. She took a sip of coffee and began sifting through files again. Bart laughed before walking around the couch and sitting next to Brooke.  
"What are you doing?" asked Brooke.  
"Sitting," said Bart. "I don't think you need to go through all this right now. Go get some sleep and you can go nuts with this tomorrow on the plane."  
"Fine," said Brooke shutting everything down and standing up. "Good night. Don't wake me when you go to bed."  
Bart grinned at her and slung his arm around her shoulder. She glared at him but he ignored it and led her into his room. She slipped her jacket off and then turned around to face Bart.  
"Unzip me," said Brooke.  
Bart nodded and unzipped her dress. She shook it off and crossed to his draws. "What are you doing?" asked Bart.  
"Looking for a shirt to sleep in," said Brooke pulling a shirt out of the draw. "Found one. Good night Bart."  
Brooke crossed to the bed and slipped under the covers. She felt the covers on the other side of the bed as Bart lay down too. He turned the light off and both of them fell asleep.  
"Time to wake up sleepy head."  
"Go away Bart," said Brooke.  
"We have to be at the airport in an hour," said Bart. "Shower's all yours. Go."  
Brooke groaned and rolled over.  
"You can't go back to sleep sweet heart," said Bart jumping on the bed and lying down next to her. "You have to get up. We have places to go."  
"I'm up," Brooke groaned sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face.  
Brooke got out of bed and walked straight to the bathroom. The hot water ran over her aching body. She turned the taps off after five minutes and stepped out drying herself and wrapping a towel around her body. She went into her room and put on grey tracksuit pants and a white singlet top.  
"Ready to go?" Brooke asked pulling her suitcase out of the room.  
"Yep," said Bart. "Let's go. I'm driving."  
"Do you mind that I borrowed some clothes?" asked Kate. "I didn't want to wake you up because you looked exhausted."  
"It's fine," said Brooke. "Besides, Oliver bought all this for me."  
Kate laughed and the three of them headed down to the garage. Bart unlocked the car and put the suitcases into the boot before jumping into the drivers seat. Brooke slid into the passenger seat and Kate sat in the back. Within seconds they were on their way. As soon as they arrived at the Queen Industries jet they got out of the car.  
"Good to see you two," said Oliver smiling. "And you must be Kate, right?"  
"Yeah," said Kate shaking his hand.  
"Well, we're taking off right away," said Oliver walking back inside the jet.  
Bart and Brooke followed without hesitating. Kate stood at the foot of the steps for a few seconds before following them.  
"AC!" Brooke squealed running to him and jumping into his open arms. He spun her around once, as they both laughed, before putting her back down.  
"And I thought I was immature," said Bart sitting on the couch.  
"Sweetie," said Brooke smiling. "You are immature."  
"Bite me," said Bart.  
"Please don't," said Victor coming from the cockpit. "For all of our sakes."  
"Don't know what you're talking about Victor," said Brooke grinning.  
"Are you two together?" asked Kate looking from Bart to Brooke. "I suppose I should have guessed."  
"How could you have guessed?" asked Oliver.  
"They shared a room," said Kate.  
"Really, said Oliver. "Maybe the two of you shouldn't be paired up for assignments."  
"We did fine together," Bart argued.  
"I know you two work well together," said Oliver. "I'm not denying that. My problem is that neither of you will be able to get the job done. You'll be too worried about if the other is safe and that's how missions fail. I'm sorry, but if it can be avoided you two won't be working together. Don't take this the wrong way though. I am happy that you two are finally together and you two owe me fifty each," he added to AC and Victor.  
"Yeah, whatever," Victor grumbled handing Oliver fifty dollars.  
AC sighed and did the same.  
"I bet that you two would be together by the time you returned from the mission," Oliver said seeing the curious looks on Brooke and Bart's faces.  
"Cool," said Brooke. "Can I have a drink?"  
"What do you want?" asked Oliver.  
"A glass of wine is fine thank you," said Brooke smiling.  
"Sure," said Oliver crossing to the liquor cabinet and pouring her a glass. "Here you go."  
"Thanks sweetie," said Brooke sipping it. "So, what are we doing now."  
"Since you told us about the vial we've dug deeper through all the information we've gathered," Oliver said. "We don't have an exact location but we've narrowed it down to four places. Liev in the Ukraine. Taipei in Taiwan. Havana, Cuba and St. Roch. We'll be splitting up and attacking each of these facilities simultaneously. I want everyone to be in contact with each other at all times. Now, Kate.  
"Yeah?" said Kate uncertainly.  
"What do you want to do?" asked Oliver. "Are you going to join us? This decision is completely up to you."  
"I'm really not sure," said Kate. "I do want to help but I don't think I'm in any state to eb any help to any of you right now."  
"Fair enough," said Oliver. "I'm going to fly you to Star City. I will have you under the best protection possible. If you decide to join us you can contact me. Until then, just live your life."  
"Thank you," said Kate.  
"So who's going where?" asked Bart. "Four facilities and five of us. Someones going to miss out."  
"Everyone is going in," said Oliver. "Besides, not one of you could possibly sit idly by while the others go on a mission. Bart, you are going to Liev, Ukraine. Victor is going to Taipei, Taiwan. AC is going to ST. Roch and Brooke and I will be heading to Havana, Cuba. Questions?"  
"Just one question," said Brooke. "Why do I have to go with you?"  
"I'm slightly insulted," said Oliver.  
"That's not what I meant," said Brooke quickly. "I mean, why can't I go by myself? Why do I have to be in the group of two?"  
"Because you are the most recent field member we have," said Oliver. "I still don't think you're ready to go in by yourself yet."  
"This sucks," said Brooke. "I feel like I'm being babysat."  
"Deal with it," said Oliver before turning to face the group. "Arrangement and transport have been arranged for everyone at each location."  
"Oliver?" asked Bart raising his hand. "I don't need transport. I can run faster."  
"Fine," said Oliver. "I'll cancel your transport. Kate, this is the number of my driver in Star City," he handed her a card. "Tell him to put the trip on my tab and give him this note."  
Oliver handed her an envelope. None of them said much until it was time to say goodbye and go to their destination.  
"Bye gorgeous," said Bart kissing Brooke. "Be safe. Don't do anything stupid."  
"I won't if you won't," said Brooke. "Don't be reckless."  
"Let's go," said Oliver grabbing Brooke's arm and pulling her after him.

* * *

"I can't believe that I'm still being babysat on missions," said Brooke as they pulled up in front of the facility in Havana. "I feel like I'm five years old."  
"If you were five you wouldn't be here," Oliver said turning the engine off. "You don't have to come in. You can stay in the car and I'll complete the mission."  
"I'm coming in," said Brooke. "There's no way I'd sit aside and watch."  
"Let's get going then," said Oliver putting on his sunglasses and getting out of the car.  
Brooke sighed and put her mask on as she got out of the car. They put their communicators on and made sure they were in contact with everyone else.  
"Ok everyone," said Oliver. "Move in. Good luck and stay safe."  
Brooke and Oliver glanced at each other before heading inside.  
"I'm going to check the east side of the building," said Oliver. "You take the west and if you get in trouble scream."  
"I won't need to," said Brooke walking away. "See you."  
She kicked open the door at the end of the corridor and came into a room filled with computers. She quickly looked around the room to make sure it was empty before walking inside. She crossed to the main computer and began to hack into the network.  
"Oliver are you there?" asked Brooke.  
"Yeah," said Oliver. "What's up?"  
"I've gone through the computer files and I can't find anything about the vial in the facility. I don't think it's here."  
"Then where is it?" asked Oliver.  
"I don't know," said Brooke. "It could be here I suppose and this is false information. But I don't think so. I'm going to have a quick look on this side. There's a map on here as well and some of the rooms aren't marked so I'll check them."  
"Ok," said Oliver. "Be careful. I'm nearly finished on this side so I'll meet you outside, ok?"  
"Sure," said Brooke.  
Brooke stood up and left the room quickly.  
"Stop right there!" came a voice from behind her. "Hand above your head and turn around slowly."  
Brooke did as she was told and turned to face a woman wearing a lab coat. She had a gun pointed directly at Brooke's heart. "What are you doing here?" asked the woman not moving the gun.  
Brooke didn't say a word. The woman moved the gun slightly and shot the wall behind Brooke.  
"Answer me!" she said returning the gun to Brooke's heart.  
"I came to steal data to help us take down thirty three point one," said Brooke. "Who are you?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm going to tell you that," said Brooke. "Why don't you just point that gun somewhere else and let me go. You'll save yourself a whole lot of pain."  
"I'm the one with the gun. You're the one that will be in pain."  
"I seriously doubt that."  
"I won't let you destroy everything Lex has worked for," she said as she fired the gun and it hit Brooke on her upper left arm. Brooke screamed in pain and fell to the floor gripping her arm in agony. Everything around her was blurred and the last thing she saw was the woman running away in the opposite direction dropping the gun as she went.


	7. The Super Soldier

CHAPTER SEVEN-THE SUPER SOLDIER

"Brooke!" Oliver yelled running down corridor after corridor.

As he turned the corner he saw someone on the ground. He ran as fast as he could towards the person and as he came closer he saw that it was Brooke. As soon as he got to her he kelt down and lifted her off the ground placing her head on his knees.

"Wake up," said Oliver sounding scared. "Come on. Don't die on me. Brooke!"

"Oliver," Brooke said in barely more than a whisper.

"I'm here," said Oliver. "Come. We have to get you out of here. I promise I won't let anything else happen to you. I'm going to get you out of her safely."

"I'm cold," Brooke whispered.

"I've got you," said Oliver getting to his feet and lifting her up in his arms. "We're getting out of here."

"You there Green Arrow?" came Bart's voice over the communicator.

"I'm here," said Oliver.

"No sign of the vial here," said Bart.

"Yeah there's nothing here either," Victor added.

"Look what I found," said AC happily. "I have the vial."

"Mission accomplished," said Bart.

"Good work everyone," said Oliver trying to keep his voice calm. "Aquaman, make your way to Star City. Meet me at Queen Industries."

"Roger," said AC.

Oliver ran towards the car and put Brooke into the back seat. He turned back to the facility and self destructed the building. He got into the driver's seat and drove as fast as he could to where his jet was standing by. He got Brooke out of the back and carried her onto the jet laying her on one of the couch seats.

Oliver took off his green arrow gear and put on jeans and a baggy white shirt. He then made his way to the cockpit where the pilot was.

"Where heading to Star City," said Oliver. "I need to get there as fast as possible."

"Of course Mr Queen," said the pilot. "We'll leave right now."

Oliver nodded and went back to Brooke. He grabbed a cloth from a draw and put pressure onto her arm.

"You're going to be fine," said Oliver. "I'm going to get you the best care possible."

"You're scared," said Brooke smiling slightly.

"Don't go into my head," said Oliver. "Save your strength."

"Did you tell Bart what happened?" asked Brooke.

"No."

"Good," said Brooke. "He'd only worry and that's the last thing I need right now. I don't want you to worry either. I'm going to be ok. It was only my arm."

"Well, you're going to have to tell him about it eventually," siad Oliver. "He will find out and it would be better if you told him."

"I will," said Brooke closing her eyes. "Right now I just need to rest."

"Sleep tight," said Oliver wrapping the cloth tightly around her arm.

* * *

Brooke opened her eyes slowly and looked around to see all white. She felt pain in her arm and looking down saw it wrapped up tightly in bandage. A door to her right opened and Oliver Queen walked over to her smiling at her.

"I can safely say I'm not in heaven," said Brooke forcing a laugh. "If I was you wouldn't be here and neither would this pain."

"Glad you think so highly of the guy that made sure you got to a hospital alive," said Oliver sitting in a chair next to her bed. "How's the arm?"

"Hurts like a bitch," said Brooke. "But other than that, it's good."

"Do you know who shot you?"

"No," said Brooke. "I don't really remember much actually. I remember going into the building and checking computers and finding nothing. After that it's all a blur. I don't remember anything."

"I think you must have hit your head on the way down," said Oliver.

"Where am I?" asked Brooke. "This pretty much looks like any hospital room."

"We're at the Star City Hospital," said Oliver. "I called in Doctor Hamilton and he's been looking after you."

"When can I get out of here?"

"As soon as the doc says so," said Oliver. "It's for your own health and well being."

Brooke looked at him looking angry and he added quickly, "But it shouldn't be too long. Best case scenario you're out of here in a few hours. You'll just have to lay off on dangerous jobs for a while."

"Perfect," said Brooke. "Where the hell is my doc-"

She was cut off as the door opened and none other than Doctor Hamilton walked in.

"How are you feeling Miss Roberts?" he asked looking at her charts.

"Peachy," said Brooke.

"Well you seem to be fine," said Doctor Hamilton looking at her. "Do you have any memory loss? Mr Queen said he found you on the floor. You may have hit your head."

"I can't really remember what I was doing after I was using the computers," said Brooke. "I don't remember getting shot at all."

"That's natural," said Doctor Hamilton making notes. "You had a mild concussion and your memory loss isn't extensive. You'll be fine. Your arm will be sore for a few weeks though. I've packed bandages and dressing for you and I've already gone through instructions with Mr Queen. I'll go get it for you and then you're free to go."

"Ok," said Brooke. "Thanks Doctor Hamilton."

As the doctor closed the door Brooke turned to Oliver and said, "This is better then the few hours you suggested. I'm going to be out of here in a few minutes."

"I'm not a doctor," Oliver defended.

"Where's the phone?" asked Brooke.

Oliver dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone handing it to her.

"I should probably let Bart know what happened and that I'm ok," said Brooke as she scrolled through the address book and calling him.

"Hey Oliver," said Bart. "What's up?"

"It's Brooke."

"Oops," said Bart. "Sorry. Why are you using Oliver's phone?"

"I don't know where my phone is right now," said Brooke. "So, how'd your mission go?"

"Alright," said Bart. "I didn't find the vial obviously. You know what else was upsetting?"

"What?"

"I didn't hear a word from you until now since we went our separate ways at the airport," said Bart.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "There is a perfectly good explaination for that. I kind of got shot in the arm while I was inside the facility. But the doctor says I'm going to be fine and my arm barely hurts anymore."

"You got shot?" asked Bart.

"I got shot."

"You got shot."

"Yes," said Brooke. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I wanted to know how serious it was."

"You should have told me," said Bart.

"I know," said Brooke. "And I'm sorry that I didn't. I didn't want you to worry and I'm fine. I just thought I should at least let you know."

"Ok," said Bart. "I've got to go. Victor's waiting for me. But we'll talk soon."

Brooke hang up the phone and handed it back to Oliver.

"Lover's quarrel?" asked Oliver.

"Shut up."

The door opened then and they both turned to see Doctor Hamilton walking in with a bag. He handed it to Oliver saying, "Everything is in here. You need to change it every day."

"Absolutely," said Oliver. "Let's go Brooke. We have to meet up with AC."

Brooke got out of bed and followed Oliver out of the room.

"So where are we meeting AC?"

"He should be out by the car," said Oliver. "I told him we were here."

Brooke nodded as they came outside. They turned left to head towards the car and saw AC standing there grinning.

"AC!" Brooke said happily running over and jumping into his open arms.

"Hey kid," said AC. "What happened to your arm?"

"Shot," said Brooke dismissively.

"Ouch," said AC as he pulled the vial out of his pocket and handing it to Oliver. "The vial. Safe and sound."

"Thanks," said Oliver opening the car and getting in the driver's seat. "Get in."

"I'll go in the back," said Brooke when AC looked at her.

"Thank you," said AC sliding in the front.

"Think Lex misses it yet?" asked Oliver.

"I wonder if he even knows it's missing yet," said Brooke.

"While I was waiting for Brooke to be conscious I was looking over the files we had," Oliver said. "I found a something in them. Lex is using this formula to make an army of super soldiers. In this vial is the main ingredient."

"So maybe he does miss it," said Brooke.

As they drove up on the bridge a van came up next to them and crashed into the side of the car.

"AC," said Oliver. "Go. Now. Take the vial and get it to the Queen Industries research facility."

AC nodded and opened the door as Oliver drove. He jumped high and dived into the water. Brooke climbed into the front of the car.

"I need you to steer the car," said Oliver.

"What?" said Brooke in shock. "What about my arm?"

"Just keep the car on the road."

Brooke leaned over and grabbed the steering wheel. When Oliver was sure she had control he let go and pulled out a crossbow. He aimed it at the tires and shot. The van skidded to a stop. Oliver threw the crossbow into the back and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Are you ok?" he asked Brooke.

"Yeah," said Brooke.

"Ok," said Oliver taking the next exit off the bridge.

"Where are we going?" asked Brooke.

"Queen Industries research facility,' said Oliver. "Bart and Victor are there. AC should be there soon too."

Brooke nodded before wincing in pain.

"Ok, I'm going to look over the fact that you just lied to me and said you were fine," said Oliver. "There's some pain killers in the bag. I think there's some water in there too."

"Thanks for looking after me," said Brooke before swallowing the tablets. Oliver looked at her questioningly so she continued. "You're one of the only people in my life who watches out for me all the time. You're always there when I need someone to look after me. I guess what I want to say is, thanks."

"You're welcome," said Oliver pulling up outside the facility. "Let's get inside."

Oliver picked up the bag and walked around to open Brooke's door. He held his other arm out and they linked arms and walked inside.

"What've you found out boys?" asked Oliver.

"I've found out that my girlfried is insane," said Bart. "Getting shot and then not telling me about it until she's getting out of hospital."

"I've found out that Bart's obsessive," said Victor.

"I meant have you found out what we have to do next," said Oliver dumping the bag on the floor and pulling a chair out for Brooke.

"Oh," said Bart. "That. Nope. Maybe we were just supposed to find the vial."

"I'm here," said AC coming through the door. "And so is everyone else."

"Thank god you're ok," said Brooke.

"Course I'm ok," said AC. "You have such little faith in me."

"I have plenty of faith in you," said Brooke. "I was worried though."

"You need to relax kid," said AC. "I'm fine. You're fine. We're all fine."

Brooke smiled as the computer screen turned on and a dark shadow was on it and said, "Search no further than the palm of your hand for the answers. Join your skills to reverse-engineer the formula. But hurry, time is running out!" And then it disappeared.

"That was slightly creepy," said Brooke still looking at the screen.

"Not just creepy," said Bart and everyone looked at him. "It was cryptic. I hate cryptic warnings and messages. They don't help."

"The palm of your hand," said Brooke quietly.

"What?" asked Oliver looking down at her. "You think you know what that guy was talking about?"

"The vial," said Brooke. "AC, it's in your hand. The palm of your hand if we're being specific. We have to somehow use the formula to reverse the effects of the super soldierness."

"Oh my god," said Bart walking over to her and pulling her ot her feet hugging her. "My girlfriend's a genius."

"I always have been," said Brooke kissing him.

"Excuse me you two," said Oliver. "We have work to do."

"Ok," said Brooke.

"Not you," said Oliver.

"Am I no longer a part of this team?" asked Brooke. "Or just not a part of the we?"

"You're a part of the 'need to rest and regain strength' group right now," said Oliver.

"I've never been one to do as I'm told Oliver," said Brooke.

"Fine," said Oliver. "But you're not going into the field. It's way to risky right now."

"Fine," said Brooke. "I'll work on the formula. Give it."

AC put the vial in her hand and she went to the lab in the next room. She pulled out one of the microscopes and opened the vial. She took a small sample and placed it on a slide which she slid under the microscope. Leaning in and looking down at it she saw something strange.

"Found anything?" came Bart's voice from behind her.

"It doesn't look normal," said Brooke.

"You should go get changed Brooke," said Bart hugging her from behind. "You've been in those clothes for who knows how long."

"About a day," said Brooke. "But I do feel a bit disgusting. Make sure no one touches anything in here. I need to shower."

"Ok," said Bart. "Know where the showers are?"

"Want to show me?" said Brooke getting up and pushing him against the wall kissing him passionately.

"Brooke," said Bart as she moved her mouth to his neck. "What are you doing?"

Brooke pulled away and looked at him.

"Most guys I know wouldn't try to stop me doing that," said Brooke stepping back. "I have to have a shower. Bye Bart."

She walked out of the room without another glance at him. Bart stood where he was confused, unsure of what had just happened. He was breathing heavily and still looking shocked when Oliver came into the room.

"What happened?" asked Oliver.

"I have no idea," said Bart. "She kind of jumped me and kissed me and I was shocked and I may have hurt her feelings."

"You stopped her kissing you?" asked Oliver. "You are insane Bart. It's not every day that you will find a girl that not only knows about your abilities but still wants to be with you after she knows. You're lucky. You don't need to hide a thing from her. Not everyone gets that."

"I guess so," said Bart.

"Guess so?" said Oliver. "How about know so."

"Ok, I'm lucky," said Bart. "She's great."

"Who's great?"

They both turned around and Kate walk in.

"What are you doing here?" asked Bart.

"I set her up here," said Oliver. "Did I not mention which place I had her?"

"No," said Bart hugging Kate when she reached them.

"Who's great?" Kate repeated.

"Brooke," said Bart.

"She really is," said Kate. "Is she here?"

"Yeah," said Oliver. "I just saw her walking up the corridor about five minutes ago."

"Shower," Bart said.

After ten minutes of talking the door opened and Brooke walked in. She stopped in the doorway before grinning.

"Kate!" said Brooke walking in and they hugged each other tightly. "I missed you. Please tell me you're going to start coming on missions with us."

"Actually, I was thinking about it," said Kate. "And I'd really like to but I don't want to do anything to dangerous."

"That is awesome!" said Brooke hugging her tighter.

"What happened to your arm?" asked Kate noticing the bandage for the first time.

"I got shot," said Brooke. "It's not that bad. I mean, when it first happened it hurt like hell, but now it's fine now. I have work to do."

"What are you working on?" asked Kate following Brooke back to the desk.

"We recently obtained a vial from Luthor Corp that is being used to make super soldiers," Brooke explained absent minded. "I'm trying to find out how to reverse engineer it. Hold on a sec."

"What?" asked Kate.

"She's talking to herself now," said Bart.

"That doesn't look right," said Brooke. "What is it?"

She adjusted the microscope and leaned in closer to look.

"It's like nothing on this earth," Brooke whispered.

"What is it?" asked Oliver walking over and sitting down on the desk.

"Something not from this earth," said Brooke. "Something other worldly. Somehow Lex Luthor has gotten hold of alien DNA. I remember seeing something similar in Clark's blood when I first found out about his heritage. He let me do a test because I was a total science geek back then."

"You were a science geek?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I was twelve. This is beside the point. How did Lex get alien DNA?"

"I don't like talking about this alien stuff," said Oliver.

"I don't know how to reverse the formula Oliver," said Brooke. "You'll need to get a specialist in. I may be mildly intelligent but I'm not a 'alien reverse engineering formula person'."

"I'll call someone in," said Oliver. "I'll tell them everything you saw and you will go to bed Miss Roberts."

"You can't tell me what to do," said Brooke.

"Bed now," said Oliver. "You need rest."

"Fine," said Brooke. "But I'm only going because I want to."

"You can tell yourself whatever you want," said Oliver. "Kate could you please take her to a bed?"

"Absolutely," said Kate as she linked arms with Brooke and dragged her out of the room. "You really don't look well Brooke. You're so pale."

"I'm fine," said Brooke. "But I think Bart and I are having troubles."

"What?" said Kate. "Did something happen?"

"It's more like what's not happening," said Brooke. "We haven't had sex since we got together."

"What do you mean since you got together?" asked Kate.

"We did before we were together," said Brooke. "I wasn't thinking clearly and I was hearing his thoughts and his feelings and it kind of just happened. But ever since we got together there's been nothing. I want to know how he's feeling but I don't want to go in his head when I can control it. I need to talk with him."

"Maybe he's scared if you move to fast he'll lose you," Kate suggested.

"Maybe," said Brooke. "Or maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me anymore."

"You should sleep on it," said Kate opening the door to a room. "I'll wake you in the morning."

"Thanks," said Brooke changing into pyjamas and getting under the covers.

She was just about asleep when her phone rang. She moaned and rolled over to pick up her phone from the table.

"Hello?" said Brooke yawning.

"Bad time?" said the voice on the other end.

"Depends who it is," Brooke replied.

"Richard Grayson," he said. "We met on Corto Maltese. We danced at a party and then we exchanged phone numbers."

"I remember you," said Brooke.

"Always a good thing to hear," said Richard.

"Yeah," said Brooke. "You were with Bruce Wayne. How are you?"

"Not bad," said Dick happily. "Just thought I'd get in touch and make sure you hadn't forgotten me. Mission accomplished."

"I'd really like to talk but I'm actually really tired right now," said Brooke. "I've kind of had a bad day."

"What happened?"

"Just stressful," said Brooke evasively. "I'll call you back."

"When?" asked Dick.

"Soon," Brooke promised. "In the next two days. I'm not sure if I'll be able to tomorrow."

"Ok," said Dick. "But please try to. You could come to Bruce's annual fundraiser. It's pretty boring but you could keep me company."

"I'd like that," said Brooke. "Where and when?"

"It's a Wayne mansion in Gotham in about a month. Guess you'll have to call back to get the actual date."

"I will," said Brooke. "Bye."

* * *

"This super soldier dude is as fast as me," said Bart trying to stay ahead. "He has a forcefield too, but I don't think he's that bright. I can totally out smart him. Green Arrow, are you guys ready?"

"Not quite yet," said Oliver. "We need a few more minutes to set up all the laser calibration."

Oliver was working as fast as he could to set it all up in the sweltering heat of the Utah desert. Everyone else was at strategic intervals setting up there own laser for the operation.

"Just keep it up for a little longer," Brooke said.

"Really trying," said Bart. "He has boyscout's level of strength!"

"Hang on," said Victor as he finished. "Locked and loaded. Everyone else ready?"

"Impulse," said Oliver. "Get the super soldier into place. Everyone else get ready to fire."

Bart got the super soldier to where everyone was waiting and they all used the lasers to fire. Oliver's was running out of energy fast and the energy was gone before they could finish him off.

"Now what do we do?" asked Bart as they all discarded the lasers.

"Pray," Brooke suggested as Oliver's phone rang. "Is now really a good time to answer that?"

"It's watchtower," said Oliver answering. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

"Lois is in major trouble," said Chloe. "Do you know how to disable the soldiers?"

"To be honest the field test isn't going so great," said Oliver. "But we have a plan B."

Oliver passed his phone to Brooke and took a vial out of a box. He loaded it into a gun and shot it at the soldier. There was a massive explosion and when it had all cleared the super soldier was gone.

"That wasn't so bad," said Bart happily.

"Sometimes I wonder about you," said Oliver taking his phone back.

"You guys are amazing," said Kate. "And you do stuff like this every day?"

"Not every day," said AC. "But fairly regularly."

"We kicked ass," said Bart coming over and high fiving AC. "You ok Brooke?"

"Fine," said Brooke opening her phone.

Bart and AC exchanged a concerned look. Brooke went to her voice mail and listened to a message that had been left ten minutes before. 'Hey, it's Cameron. Listen I was hoping you could come around to my house tomorrow. I need to talk to you. Say hi to Bob for me.'

Brooke hang up the phone and stood there in shock. 'Say hi to Bob for me' was the signal they had made the previous year for when they were in trouble and needed help. She had no idea why he would need her help after the way she had treated him but thought she should at least go to see what was wrong.

"Hey Oliver!" Brooke called.

Oliver turned around and walked over, "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," said Brooke. "I need to ask a favour actually. Can I borrow your jet?"

"You want to borrow my jet," Oliver said. "Why?"

"I need to get to London right away," Brooke said. "Please?"

"Sure," said Oliver."I'll call over and the jet'll be ready to go when you get there. Do you want someone to go with you?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder and saw Bart with Kate talking and laughing. She turned back to Oliver and said, "No. I want to go alone."

"Alright," said Oliver. "I'll drive you to the airport."

"Thanks," said Brooke. "I appreciate it. Can you do one more thing? Don't tell Bart until I'm gone."

"Ok," said Oliver confused. He picked up one of the boxes and turned to AC. "Brooke and I are heading out. I'm making you designated driver. Get them back to my apartment to rest. I'll be there as soon as I can."

AC nodded so Oliver lead Brooke back to his car. They both got in and Oliver made the call and headed towards the airport.

"Thanks for the lift," Brooke said getting out of the car. "I don't think I'll be gone for too long. I just need to talk to someone alone. Hopefully I'll only be gone for a couple of days tops."

"Call me when you get there," said Oliver.

"Absolutely," Brooke replied before boarding the jet that was taking her back to London. Back to Cameron.


End file.
